Secrets Of The Future
by Jjangmyeon
Summary: (KRISYEOL) Chanyeol dan Kris adalah Kapten dan Wakil Kapten basket sekolah seokchan yang tak pernah akur. Tapi bagaimana nasib mereka jika ada 2 orang anak yang tiba-tiba mengaku anak mereka yang datang dari masa depan? Chaos tentu saja, di tambah teman sekelas mereka yang memperparah keadaan. DLDR, Baro, Krystal, Kwanghee, Hyorin and etc inside. Inspired by Kdrma Angry Mom
1. Anyeong Mommy, Daddy!

"Hyuung..."

Bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada bocah lain yang berjalan di sampingnya, membuat langkah pelan mereka terhenti.

"Wae?"

Bocah yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi di banding bocah berumur 5 tahun itu menundukkan tubuhnya, membuatnya sejajar dengan sang adik yang kini tengah menatap cemas kearahnya.

"Ayo kita kembali hyung" Ucap bocah berumur 5 tahun itu membuat sosok yang di panggilnya Hyung itu tersenyum.

"Kita tak akan bisa kembali Harry-ya.."

Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu menunduk, melihat kedua tangannya yang menaut dengan erat.

"Tapi Hyung.." Ucapan Harry terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah elusan di puncak kepalanya. perlahan ia mendongkak, menatap Hyungnya yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan _nya_ kan?"

Harry mengigit bibir bawahnya, menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan buram.

"Kalau begitu, Ayoo.."

 **Secrets of the future**

 **-Jjang Present-**

 **Warning :** BL, AU, MPREG, Typos, And many more

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Seoul, 2015. Seokchan High School**

"Uwowww"

Kwanghee membuka mulutnya, matanya tak lepas dari layar monitor laptopnya yang sedang menampilkan adengan MV dari salah satu penyanyi wanita kesukaannya.

"Hyuna memang sangat seksi.."

Baro, si pembuat onar sekaligus ketua kelas 11 B itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar monitor, membuat sang pemilik juga beberapa orang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri mengelilingi meja Kwanghee mendesis sebal dan mulai menyingkirkan wajah Baro yang menghalagi mata mereka melihat Sang Idola yang masih melengak-lengokkan tubuhnya di layar monitor.

"Ya Brengsek! Jangan menjambak rambutku!" Teriak Baro tak tahu malu, tangan kanannya mengacung keatas, memperlihatkan tinjunya pada temannya-temannya juga Kwanghee yang hanya melirik kearahnya sekilas sebelum kembali terfokus pada layar monitor laptop. Sepenuhnya mengacuhkan Ucapan sang ketua kelas.

"Sialan! Minggir kalian!"

Baro menyibak kerumunan yang berdiri di belakangnya, melangkah kesal kearah bangku paling belakang kelas dekat pintu keluar.

"Hyung!"

Panggil Baro pada sosok yang sedang membaca buku di hadapannya.

"Hn?"

Baro mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada di depan meja sosok yang masih serius dengan bukunya itu.

"Nanti pulang sekolah kita jadi latihan untuk turnamen kan?" Ucapnya dan berhasil membuat sosok yang tadi serius dengan bukunya itu beralih menatapnya.

"Ya... Beritahu si idiot itu, bagaimanapun juga dia wakil kapten" Sosok itu mengedikkan kepalanya kearah kirinya, membuat Baro mau tak mau menatap kearah yang sama.

"Ah malas, Nanti saja ya Kris hyung.." Sosok yang di panggil Kris itu mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, lebih memilih kembali membuka bukunya dan mengacuhkan Baro yang mulai berbicara panjang lebar. Sedangkan di sudut lain, tempat yang tadi di tunjuk Kris, Ada Chanyeol yang dengan mulut terbuka tertidur di atas mejanya.

"Hei, Oppa.."

Chanyeol mengerang, menepis sebuah penggaris besi yang sendari tadi menusuk pipinya.

"Jangan ganggu aku Hyung, dan jangan lupa bangunkan aku kalau Seosangnim datang" Ucapnya setengah mengingau dan membuat Krystal yang mendengarnya cemberut karena di panggil hyung oleh Chanyeol.

Ya, kelas 11 B ini memang keadaanya sekarang tak jauh beda dari kelas-kelas lain saat salah satu mata pelajarannya kosong tanpa keterangan dimana sebenarnya sosok yang seharusnya berdiri dan mengajar mereka di depan kelas. Tapi toh tak ada yang peduli, jam kosong adalah surga ketiga setelah bel istrirahat juga bel pulang yang akan di sambut dengan suka cita, tak ada sedikitpun niat dari mereka untuk memanggil Guru piket dan meneruskan pembelajaran.

 _ **A Monkey's butt is red, what**_

 _ **Red is Hyuna, Hyuna is yeah**_

 _ **A Monkey's butt is red, what**_

 _ **Red is Hyuna, Hyuna is ah**_

 _ **Oh eh oh eh oh (Uh uh red is Hyuna)**_

 _ **Oh eh oh eh oh (Uh uh red is Hyuna)**_

Kwanghee menaikkan volume Laptopnya, wajahnya semakin mendekat kelayar Laptop dan di ikuti oleh teman-temannya yang masih mengelilinginya.

 _ **You won't be able to handle me every night**_

 _ **Sa and A**_

"HYUNA!"

Kwanghee berteriak, kobaran semangat terlihat di matanya.

 _ **A Killer dance, i'll kill on stage, my—**_

 _ **...Gosh! Again look at her, Look!**_

 _ **From head to toe, her style has changed**_

 _ **Why did she do that? I'm curious to death**_

 _ **Why did she do that? Tell me**_

"YA!"

Kwanghee mengebrak meja, mendelik kesal kearah sumber suara yang masih berbunyi nyaring mengalahkan suara Hyuna-nya.

"Wae Kwang? Kau tak terima suara eonni-eonni ku lebih bagus di banding Bitchi Hyuna?"

"Sialan kau! Lihat saja akan—"

Krieet...

Seketika suasana 11 B yang tadinya lebih riuh di banding pasar malam menjadi Hening, Kwanghee dan Hyorin yang tadi berdebat kini tengah duduk di kursinya masing-masing setalah terlebih dahulu menutup laptop mereka dengan kekuatan penuh meninggalkan suara gema yang cukup mengerikan. Sedangkan di bangku belakang dekat jendela Chanyeol masih terbuai di alam mimpi.

10 detik berlalu dan keadaan kelas 11 B masih hening, semua mata kini tertuju pada pintu depan yang terbuka tapi masih belum memunculkan sosok seosangnim.

"Tak ada yang datang?"

Baro menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dia sudah berdiri sejak tadi, bersiap memberi salam pada siapapun seosangnim yang memasuki kelas yang di pimpinnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ada yang mengerjai kelas ku?" Baro menghela nafasnya sebal, kedua tangannya kini berada di pinggang, mengantikan posisi siapnya tadi.

"Siapapun itu akan ku beri perhitungan.." Baro berjalan keluar dari mejanya, melangkahkan kakinya kearah depan sebelum suara Krystal yang duduk di bangku depan dekat dengan pintu masuk membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Omo! Adik siapa ini?" Teriak Krystal yang membuat semua mata menatap kearah pintu masuk.

"Lucunya~" Krystal keluar dari bangkunya, berlari kecil kearah dua sosok yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Apa kau mencari kakakmu?" Krystal mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan dua sosok di depannya.

"Anni.."

Sosok di hadapan Krystal yang terlihat lebih kecil di panding sosok lain yang berdiri di sampingnya menjawab perkataan Krystal dengan datar, tapi matanya terus bergerak mengelilingi, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Hei bocah, kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Baro yang sudah berada di depan langsung berdiri di samping Krystal, kedua tanggannya kini ia lipat di depan dada.

"Hyung!"

Baro menoleh, menatap kearah bocah lain yang lebih tinggi dari bocah yang tadi menjawab pertanyaan Krystal.

"Apa?"

"Ijinkan kami berdua mengenalkan diri" Ucap bocah dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya yang membuat dahi Baro mengkerut tapi toh akhirnya dia menarik Krystal yang masih berjongkok dan menyingkir dari depan dua bocah itu, sebuah pertanda ia menuruti permintaan kedua bocah di depannya.

"Cepat perkenalkan dirimu.." Ucap Baro dan Matanya kini bergerak menatap satu persatu sorot penasaran dari teman-temannya, kecualikan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas di mejanya, bahkan Kris di belakang sana menampilkan sorot itu dan mengabaikan bukunya. Sebuah hal langka bagi Baro.

"Anyeong hyungdeul, Nonnadeul. Aku Daehan, Wu Daehan. Dan ini adikku, Wu Harry. Kami anak dari Mommy Chan juga Daddy Yifan, atau yang kalian kenal sebagai Park Chanyeol juga Kris Wu. Senang mengenal Nonna dan Hyungdeul semua~" Kedua bocah itu membungkukkan badannya sopan, membuat keheningan lama terjadi di kelas 11 B.

Hening..

"WHAAT?!"

Dan teriakan Baro dengan muka terkejutnya yang sungguh Absrud cukup mewakili perasaan teman-temannya.

"Brengsek!"

Kris bangkit dari kursinya dengan gebrakkan keras di mejanya. Ia langsung melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kearah meja lain yang berada di dekat jendela. Tak menyadari binaran bahagia dari dua sosok kecil di depan kelas.

Dug!

Kris menendang meja Chanyeol dengan keras, membuat Chanyeol yang tertidur di atasnya menengakkan tubuhnya dengan ringisan.

"Candaanmu ini sungguh tidak lucu Chanyeol!" Ucap Kris yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terima.

"Candaan apa? Aku tak berniat mengerjaimu hari ini. Kau tak lihat aku sedang tertidur? Hei naga! Aku sedang tertidur tadi!" Ucap Chanyeol tak terima, tangan kanannya masih mengusap keningnya yang masih berdenyut sakit akibat tendangan Kris tadi.

"Lalu itu apa?"

Kris menunjuk kedepan, kearah Baro juga Krysrtal juga dua bocah yang semakin berbinar ketika melihat Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Kris dan langsung kembali menatap Kris. "Kau hilang ingatan? Itu Baro dan Krystal, Dasar bodoh!"

Kris mendesis, menangkap kepala Chanyeol yang mau tertidur lagi dengan tangannya dan mendorong wajah itu kearah depan.

"Anyeong Mommy~" Ucap bocah di depannya yang berbadan lebih tinggi dari bocah di sampingnya.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip..

Butuh tiga kali kedipan untuk membuat Chanyeol memproses tentang apa yang terjadi.

"APA-APAAN INI! SIAPA BOCAH ITU?! DAN KE-KENAPA DI MEMANGGILKU MOMMY?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di koridor guru yang langsung tersambung dengan ruangan kepala sekolah itu biasanya sepi, apa lagi di jam pelajaran seperti saat ini, ruang guru akan selalu terlihat tak berpenghuni, mungkin hanya sesekali guru piket masuk, itu juga hanya sebentar dan kembali membuat ruangan itu kosong, tak pernah ada murid yang mau melewati lorong ini karena pastinya mereka akan menjadi seorang pesuruh bagi guru-guru yang melihat mereka. Ya, lorong ini adalah hal yang paling di hindari oleh semua siswa juga siswi Seokchan High School, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Karena semua murid 11 B terlihat bergerombol di lorong itu dengan mata yang menatap penasaran kesalah satu ruangan yang tertempel papan kayu yang bertuliskan **Head's Master Room** di pintunya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku tak dapat mendengarnya" Ucap Kwanghee pelan dan semakin menempelkan telinganya di permukaan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Geser sedikit! Kau memakan tempatku" Ucap Krystal yang membuat Kwanghee mendengus.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" Baro mendesis.

"Bagaimana kalau benar dua bocah tadi anak Chanyeol dan Kris oppa?" Hyorin yang juga ikut menguping dengan gelas yang tertempel di telinganya juga permukaan pintu membuat semua orang memandag horor kearahnya.

"ITU TI— Hmmpp" Kwanghee membekap mulut rusuh Baro dengan susah payah,

"Jangan berteriak Ketua Kelas bodoh! Kau mau kita ketahuan" Desisnya pelan.

Lain halnya dengan kondisi di luar ruangan yang banyak bisikan-bisikan tidak penting. suasana di dalam ruangan yang dijadikan tempat anak-anak 11 B menguping masih hening. Tak ada yang mau membuka suara semenjak tiga puluh menit berlalu. Selain suara hembusan Asap rokok sang kepala sekolah yang mulai memenuhi ruangan.

"Huhhh..."

Shin Donghee, atau yang akrab dipanggil Shindong Seosangnim itu membuat bulatan kecil dari asap rokok yang di hisapnya, membuat guru Choi mengeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan kepala sekolah mereka yang terbilang sangat nyentrik ini.

"Uhukk uhhukk.."

Empat pasang mata yang sendari tadi menatap sembarang kini kompak menatap bocah berjaket hitam yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Harry tak suka asap rokok.. Haraboji bisa matikan rokoknya?"

"Uhuuk! Uhuuk!"

Kini giliran Shindong yang terbatuk karena ulahnya sendiri, ia tersedak asap rokoknya saat bocah yang mengaku bernama Daehan itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Haraboji.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu—"

"Shindong Seosangnim, rokok mu.." Ucap guru Choi ketika bocah bernama Harry itu tak berhenti terbatuk.

"Ah baiklah..." Shindong mematikan rokoknya, ia menghela nafas sebelum memulai kalimatnya.

"Hei Kris, Chanyeol… Berhentilah membuat onar dan cepat kembalikan kedua bocah ini pada orang tuanya"

Shindong menyilangkan kedua kakinya, matanya kini menatap Kris dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Seosangnim percaya ini ulahku?" Tanya Kris dan langsung di jawab gelengan oleh Shindong.

"Ya! Ini juga bukan ulahku! Aku sedang tertidur tadi! Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padaku?" Ucap Chanyeol tak terima saat Shindong menatap kearahnya.

"Lalu kalau bukan kau siapa lagi? Kau kan memang Jahil Chanyeol" Guru Choi yang sendari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara, ikut menyudutkan Chanyeol.

"Tapi Seosangnim.." Semua mata kini kembali menatap Daehan. "Orang tua kami memang Mommy Chan juga Daddy Yifan.."

Kris menatap tak terima. "Hei bocah, kenapa kau tau nama China ku?" Tanyanya.

"Tuhkan, Seosangnim dengar! Mereka tau nama asli si Naga ini, aku saja tak tau. Mereka pasti anaknya!" Kata Chanyeol dengan semangat, ia merasa menang dari semua tuduhan tak berdasar yang di layangkan tadi padanya.

"Tentu saja aku tau, Daddy kan Daddyku. Aku bahkan tau kalau Daddy mempunyai 3 Tahi lalat berbentuk segitiga di pinggang Daddy.." Shindong juga guru Choi menatap tak percaya kearah Kris yang kini menampilkan muka horornya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol kini bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Seosangnim kalian dengarkan! Anak kecil tak mungkin bohong!" Ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"Aku memang sedang tak berbohong Mommy, Mommy juga punyakan. Sebuah tanda lahir berwarna merah di paha dalam Mommy"

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol mematung, ekspresi horor terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa kau tau aku mempunya tanda lahir itu?!" Chanyeol berteriak heboh, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada.

"Tentu saja karena Mommy adalah Mommy ku.."

Shindong dan guru Choi kompak saling menukar pandangan. "Mereka benar anak kalian?" Tanya mereka kompak yang di jawab kompak juga oleh Kris dan Chanyeol.

"KALIAN BERCANDA!"

 **:: TBC ::**

.

.

.

.

Ini fanfic aku tentang main pair Krisyeol pertama, sudah lama tidak lanjut karena.. entahlah.. aku up di WP agar aku bisa selesain ini ff.

Oke bye.

Voment?


	2. Truly Mommy

"Kalian sepertinya harus tes DNA" Guru Choi kembali membuka suara, dan itu sukses membuat Kris dan Chanyeol menoleh horor kearahnya.

"Kalian percaya mereka anak Kami? Oh TUHAN~" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi, ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari perutnya saat Chanyeol mengetakan _Kami_ yang berarti dirinya juga Kris.

"Siapa yang tahukan?"

Shindong menempatkan tangan kanannya di dagu, memasang pose yang menurut semua orang yang melihatnya mengernyit jijik.

"Hei bocah.." Suara Kris kembali terdengar, matanya kini menatap Daehan juga Harry yang duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Daddy memanggilku?" Daehan menatap Kris antusias sedangkan Harry yang duduk di apit Chanyeol juga Daehan masih terus menatap Chanyeol, seolah tak ada pemadangan yang menarik lainnya.

"Nde, berapa umurmu?"

"Daddy lupa umurku?" Tanya Daehan sedih, membuat Kris mengernyit risih. "Cepat katakan saja berapa umurmu" Ucapnya.

"Umurku 10 tahun Daddy, dan Harry 5 tahun.." Jawab Daehan yang membuat Chanyeol kembali menepuk tangannya heboh.

"10 Tahun, Seosangnim dengar! Usiaku sekarang 17, dan si Naga ini 18. Mana mungkin aku dan dia memiliki anak di usia 7 dan 8 tahun. Itu mustahil!"

"Benar juga.." Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku lahirkan saat Mommy berumur 26, bukan saat Mommy berumur 7 tahun.." Ucap Daehan yang membuat Chanyeol berteriak heboh kearahnya.

"Seosangnim! Kasihan sekali anak ini, dia sudah gila!" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan kearah Shindong yang masih duduk di kursi kebersarannya.

"Hya! Kenapa anak ini terus mengikutiku?!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi ketika melihat Harry yang terus mengikutinya.

"Satu-satunya orang gila di tempatku ini adalah kau" Ucap Shindong sadis yang membuat Chanyeol menatap tak terima kearahnya.

"Nah, Bocah.." Shindong kini kembali menatap Daehan yang langsung balas menatapnya.

"Nde Haraboji.."

"Aish, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Umurku masih 37, aku belum setua itu" Shindong mengerang frustasi, lama-lama ia stress juga.

"Lalu aku haru memanggil haraboji apa?"

"Hyung.. hyung saja"

"Tak cocok!"

"Terserah! Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa!" Dan akhirnya kesabaran Shindong habis.

"Nah, Bocah.."

"Nde Haraboji"

"Aku bertanya apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi? Perkataanmu yang mengatakan kalau kau dilahirkan Chanyeol saat umur bocah gila itu 26, sedangkan saat ini saja dia baru 17 tahun.."

Chanyeol mencibir Shindong ketika ia disebut bocah gila oleh kepala sekolahnya sendiri.

"Aku lahir tanggal 25 desember saat malam Natal tahun 2024—"

"Dengar! Dengar itu! Bocah itu gila!"

Kris mendesis, menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Aku lahir di Rumah Sakit Seokchan—"

"Tunggu dulu, Rumah Sakit Seokchan? Kenapa nama rumah sakit ini sama dengan nama sekolah ini?" Tanya Shindong memotong penjelasan Daehan.

"Karena Haraboji yang menghancurkan sekolah ini dan membangunnya kembali menjadi sebuah Rumah Sakit dengan nama yang sama, sesuai cita-cita Haraboji.."

Shindong menahan nafasnya, "Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau aku memang sangat ingin membangun sebuah Rumah sakit?"

"Karena Haraboji yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku.." Daehan tersenyum, dan semua orang di ruangan itu kini menatap tak percaya kearahnya, kecuali Harry yang masih betah menatap Chanyeol.

"Oy, Lanjutkan lagi ceritamu bocah.." Ucap Kris membuyarkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Baik Daddy.." Daehan tersenyum kearah Kris sebelum kembali menatap Shindong.

"Aku dan Harry lahir disana. Juga Mommy.." Daehan mengantungkan ucapannya, matanya kini beralih menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari Shindong, di samping Chanyeol ada Harry yang masih terus menatap Chanyeol.

"Hei, kenapa dengan Mommy mu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran, pasalnya selama ini kedua bocah itu terus memanggilnya Mommy kan?

"Anni.." Daehan menatap lama Chanyeol, sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya. "Mommy baik-baik saja.." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi intinya?" Shindong mengurut keningnya, ia tak mengerti, sungguh.

"Aku dan Harry datang dari masa depan karena kami ingin melihat Mommy dan Daddy saat muda, dan juga Haraboji.." Ucap Daehan yang membuat Chanyeol membuka mulutnya tak percaya.

"Oh tuhan.. anak ini sungguh korban sinetron" Ucapnya yang membuat Kris menatap risih kearahnya.

"Wae?" Ucapnya tak terima mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Rival sejatinya.

"Idiot.." Desis Kris yang langsung kembali membuang mukanya dari Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua diam!" Shindong mendesis, kepalanya benar-benar terasa pusing saat ini.

"Kembali ke kelas dan ambil tas kalian. Aku dan guru Choi akan mengantar kalian kerumah sakit" Ucap Shindong setelahnya.

"Untuk a-apa? Jangan bilang Seosangnim benar-benar mau menyuruh kami tes DNA?" Chanyeol menatap horor Shindong.

"Memangnya untuk apa lagi?"

"WHAT?!"

 **Secrets of the future**

 **-Jjang Present-**

 **Warning :** BL, AU, MPREG, Typos, And many more

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, membenarkan posisi Harry di gendongannya sebelum menatap Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya yang terlihat sibuk dengan Handphonenya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kris dan balik menatap Chanyeol setelah terlebih dahulu menyimpan handponenya di saku celana seragamnya.

"Anni" Chanyeol membuang muka, kembali membenarkan posisi Harry di gendongannya yang sedikit merosot.

"Kau tadi bisa terus membututiku di sekolah, tapi kenapa kau sekarang terus mau ku gendong" Ucap Chanyeol pada Harry yang hanya menatap polos kearahnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu.." Rengek Chanyeol yang membuat Kris mendesis kearahnya.

"Wae?" Chanyeol kembali menatap tak terima kearah Kris, membuat Kris memutar matanya bosan dan lebih memilih melihat Shindong dan guru Choi yang baru saja keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Bagaimana?"

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar di pintu mobil, matanya sempat melirik kearah Daehan yang tadi berjalan di samping guru Choi kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan yang mengenggam tangan kanan Kris yang menganggur.

"Wow, kalian terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia.." Ucap Shindong yang membuat Chanyeol langsung melangkah menjauh dari Kris.

"Seosangnim, bagaimana hasilnya?" Kris kembali mengulang pertayaannya.

"Ah itu.." Shindong mengaruk rambutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Tak ada laporan yang mengatakan ada anak hilang.."

"Jadi?"

"Sementara ini kalian jaga saja **Anak** kalian.." Shindong memberi penekanan pada kata _Anak_ di kalimatnya. Membuat Chanyeol juga Kris menatap tak terima kearahnya.

"Wae? Kenapa aku juga harus repot?" Kris berucap tak terima, matanya beralih menatap Chanyeol yang masih mengendong Harry.

"Lihat, ia bahkan sudah menghayati perannya, berikan saja mereka berdua pada si bodoh ini.." Ucap Kris dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Kau pikir mereka ini barang?" Chanyeol mendesis, menatap Tajam Kris yang kini menghentikan langkahnya dan juga balik menatap Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau mau aku seperti apa? Mengasuh mereka?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau bercanda.." Ucap Kris dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini tengah memasang wajah tak percayanya.

"Seosangnim!" Chanyeol berbalik, kini matanya menatap tak terima kearah Shindong juga guru Choi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Itukan memang sudah jadi sifatnya" Shindong mengangkat bahunya, sedangkan guru Choi ikut menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Mereka sudah hapal betul kelakuan Kapten juga Wakil Kapten Basket sekolah mereka itu, seenaknya dan tak pernah akur. Momen dimana mereka terlihat kompak itu hanya saat mereka di lapangan, dan selebihnya itu tidak ada.

"Lalu mereka?"

Chanyeol menatap kearah Harry yang di gendongnya juga Daehan yang kini menggenggam bagian bawah jass sekolahnya.

"Tentu kau yang mengurus mereka.." Ucap guru Choi santai.

"Choi Seosangnim!"

"Wae? Kau ingin akau di usir oleh istriku karena tiba-tiba membawa seorang anak pulang kerumah?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari guru Choi pada Shindong.

"Seosangnim~"

"Aku tak akan di usir oleh istriku Chanyeol, paling kau akan menemukan berita kematianku di koran besok"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya.

"Mommy..."

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Harry yang masih di gendongannya, salah satu tangan Harry kini berada di pipinya.

"Mwo? Kau bisa bicara juga?! Aku kira kau hanya bisa berkedip"

Shindong juga guru Choi hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka dengan kompak.

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang, berlama-lama denganmu bisa membuatku ikut gila"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibku Seosangnim! Aku cuman tinggal seorang diri di apartemenku"

"Hais kau membuat kepalaku tambah pusing! Cukup bawa pulang mereka hari ini dan bawa mereka kembali besok ke sekolah. Kita akan membicarakan ini besok" Ucap Shindong dan mulai membuka pintu mobilnya yang di parkir di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kalian tega padaku!" Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya, membuat Harry yang berada di gendongannya tertawa.

"Seosangnim lihat! Dia tertawa!"

Shindong juga guru Choi kompak mengelengkan kepala mereka.

"Daehan..."

Merasa namanya di panggil Daehan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Guru Choi.

"Nde Seosangnim.."

"Ini tasmu kan?"

Daehan mengangguk ketika matanya menemukan tasnya ada di tangan guru Choi.

"Ini.. kami pulang dulu ya, baik-baik bersama Mommymu. Dia memang sedikit.." Guru Choi mengerakkan jari telunjukknya di samping kening dengan gerakkan memutar.

"Ya Choi Seosangnim! Aku melihat itu!"

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Kalian tau kan caranya?"

Daehan juga Harry menganggukan kepalanya kompak.

"Bagus, anak pintar.." Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, tangan kanannya kini mengapai sebuah pasta gigi dan mulai membuka tutupnya. Tapi gerakkannya itu terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ini pasta gigi untuk dewasa, aku tak mempunyai untuk anak-anak, bagaimana ini? Mereka pasti tak kuat karena pedas" Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Tak apa Mommy.." Daehan tersenyum lebar kearah Chanyeol, sebuah senyuman yang terasa tak asing bagi Chanyeol.

"Berikan kami sedikit saja pastanya..." Ucapnya yang membuat Chanyeol memandang takjub kepada Daehan.

"Waah Kau cerdas!" Ucap Chanyeol dan kembali melanjutkan gerakkannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau mengosok gigi?" Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya menatap Harry yang hanya menatap sikat giginya, tak bergerak untuk mengosokkannya pada gigi susunya seperti yang di lakukan Daehan.

"Kau harus mengosok gigimu sebelum tidur, kalau tidak nanti gigi seperti nenek sihir.." Ucap Chanyeol menirukan apa yang di katakan pengasuhnya saat ia masih kecil.

"Baiklah aku akan mengosokkan gigimu, buku mulutmu Harry-ya.."

Chanyeol mengambil alih sikat gigi yang tadi berada di genggaman Harry, ia memutar tubuh Harry yang tadi menghadap watafel dengan bantuan bangku kecil menjadi menghadapnya.

"Buku mulutmu yang lebar..." Chanyeol menjongkokkan tubuhnya di depan Harry.

"Ah anak pintar..." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman ketika Harry menuruti perintahnya.

"Gerakannya harus memutar, agar semua sisa makan kalian terangkat dan gigi kalian jadi bersih.." Ucap Chanyeol masih terfokus dengan kegiatannya, tak menyadari jika Daehan tak lagi mengosok giginya semenjak Chanyeol menawarkan untuk mengosok gigi Harry.

"Sudah selesai!" Chanyeol berteriak gembira, matanya kini beralih untuk menatap mata Harry.

"Omo Harry-ya, kenapa? Kau tak suka gigimu ku gosok?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat mata Harry yang buram siap menurunkan air matanya.

Harry di depan Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu menunduk.

"Daehan.. Harry kena—" Dan Ucapan Chanyeol kembali terhenti saat ia juga melihat Daehan menatapnya sama dengan tatapan yang di berikan Harry.

"Aigo~ kalian ini kenapa?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia kini mendudukkan tubuhnya yang tadi terus berjongkok.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanyanya lagi.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Nah sekarang waktunya kalian tidur..."

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi selimut yang di pakai mereka tidur.

"Mommy.."

Harry memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Nde.."

"Mommy, Harry ingin kau peluk" Ucap Daehan di sisi ranjang lain, posisi mereka saat ini adalah Chanyeol-Harry-Daehan.

"Apa Mommy kalian sering memeluk kalian saat tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu. Dan keheningan panjang terjadi setelahnya, Daehan tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, sedangkan Harry malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Nde, Mommy selalu memeluk kami saat kami tidur.." Ucap Daehan setelah keheningan panjang yang terjadi.

"Baiklah.."

Chanyeol perlahan memeluk Harry, matanya kini menatap Daehan yang hanya tersenyum melihatnya memeluk Harry.

"Daehan, kemarilah..."

Daehan mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menjawab. "Nde?"

"Kemarilah.. kau tak mau ku peluk?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya Chanyeol turun dari bus dengan muka yang tertekuk, tangan kanannya mengenggam tangan Daehan, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan Harry yang berada di gendongannya.

"Sialan, kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" Dumelnya disela kegiatannya berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah.

"DAN KENAPA KALIAN JUGA MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU!" Teriak Chanyeol ketika matanya menangkap semua siswa dan siswi SHS melemparkan tatapan yang sama seperti para penumpang bus tadi.

"Jangan berteriak seperti orang gila Chanyeol! Cepat simpan tas mu dan langsung menghadap keruang kepala sekolah" Ucap guru Choi yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Chanyeol.

"Omo Choi Seosangnim! Kau membuatku kaget"

"Ku bilang cepat Park Chanyeol!"

"NDEE!"

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Bruk!

"Ah sial! Kenapa kau menendangku?!"

Baro berteriak tak terima, posisinya terlihat menyedihkan saat ini, tersungkur di kaki meja Kris akibat tendangan dari Chanyeol.

"Sudah ku bilang minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" Jawab Chanyeol sewot. Moodnya pagi ini sedang tidak baik, dan si Ketua kelas tak perguna ini malah memperburuk keadaan dengan menghadangnya di depan pintu masuk.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kearah mejanya. Mendudukkan Harry yang tadi di gendongannya di atas mejanya dan melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Daehan, Chanyeol bersiap menyimpan tasnya di gantungan kecil yang ada di sisi mejanya.

"Jadi dua bocah ini tadi malam tidur di rumahmu?" Suara Kwanghee yang berdiri di depan mejanya membuat gerakan Chanyeol terhenti beberapa detik.

Buagh!

Dan tas yang seharusnya tergantung dengan manis di pinggir meja itu sedikit membelokkan arahnya kearah wajah Kwanghee.

"YA!"

"Ah maaf, aku tak melihatmu tadi.." Chanyeol berucap santai, kembali melanjutkan acara mengantungkan tasnya.

"Daehan.." Chanyeol memanggil Daehan yang sendari tadi hanya berdiri diam di sampingnya, membuat bocah itu menoleh kearahnya dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

"Hup!" Chanyeol mendudukkan Daehan di atas pangkuannya, membuat posisi Daehan yang kini ada di atas pangkuannya berhadapan langsung dengan Harry yang duduk di atas Meja.

"Oppa!"

Krystal yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas langsung berlari kearah meja Chanyeol.

"Oppa, kau tau aku memikirkan ini semalaman.." Ucap Krystal semangat, sedangkan Chanyeol menanggapinya acuh tak acuh, ia kini sedang merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengeluarkan satu coklat batangan dan mulai membukanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ucap Baro yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Krystal.

"Aku memikirkan kalau mereka ini benar-benar mirip Chanyeol juga Kris oppa"

Sret!

Semua mata di kelas 11 B kini secara bergantian menatap Daehan, Harry juga Chanyeol.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Krys!" Chanyeol berteriak tak terima.

"Kau benar! Lihat bocah ini!"

Hyorin yang entah datang dimana langsung berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan tangan menunjuk Daehan yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Wajahnya juga Posturnya mirip sekali dengan Kris oppa.."

Semua mata termasuk Chanyeol kini kompak menatap Daehan yang langsung tersenyum lebar kearah mereka semua.

"Tapi senyuman lebar seperti orang idiot itu mirip sekali dengan mu Chan"

Semua orang kompak menganguk setuju, termasuk Chanyeol tapi sepertinya dia sadar di detik selanjutnya.

"Sialan! Apa maksudmu _senyuman lebar seperti orang idiot_!"

Hening, tak ada yang peduli protesan tak terima dari Chanyeol.

"Dan bocah ini..."

Baro menempatkan tangan kirinya di dagu, membuat pose berpikir yang tak pantas sekali di gunakan olehnya.

"Di mirip denganmu bodoh, tapi sikapnya mirip sekali dengan Kris Hyung.."

Untuk yang sekian kalinya, semua murid 11 B menganguk setuju.

"Jangan bilang kalian termakan cerita sinetron bocah ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk Daehan yang berada di pangkuannya. Dan sekali lagi entah ada badai darimana kelas 11 B yang terkenal badung dan pembuat onar mengangukkan kepalanya dengan kompak.

"Hancurlah reputasiku.." Chanyeol berucap memelas, dan Baro dan semua murid 11 B yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Reputasi apa? Reputasi kalau kau satu-satunya orang tak waras di sekolah ini?" Ucap Baro sadis yang langsung mebuat Chanyeol cemberut di tempat.

"Sialan!" Desisnya dan kembali memilih membuka Coklatnya dari pada menangapi teman-teman sekelasnya.

Brak!

Pintu belakang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras, menampilkan Lizzy dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Chan! aku kembali~" Teriaknya semangat dan langsung menerobos kerumunan yang berdiri di depan Chanyeol.

"Mwoya igo?" Ucap Lizzy dengan dengan tampang syok ketika ia melihat Chanyeol memangku seorang bocah dan sedang menyuapi coklat ke bocah lain yang duduk di atas mejanya.

"Aish.. kenapa kalian mengerombol di dekat tempat dudukku.." Sebuah suara lain yang berasal dari arah belakang kerumunan berhasil membuat semua mata menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ya, tidak semua karena Lizzy yang masih dengan mulut terbuka menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"Ji Soo hyung~" Chanyeol memangil nama seseorang yang masih berusaha masuk kedalam kerumunannya itu dengan muka sememelas mungkin.

"Ya! Kau membuat kekacauan la—" Ucapan Jisoo terhenti saat matanya melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Mwoya igo?" Ucapnya persis dengan ekspresi sama yang tadi di tunjukkan Lizzy.

"Hyuung..." Ucap Chanyeol lagi dan langsung membuat Jisoo mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku baru membolos sehari dan kau sudah membuat kekacauan lagi?! YA PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Ya Hyung! Jangan memarahiku, aku korban disini" Rengek Chanyeol, matanya memerah, siap menangis, dan Lizzy yang melihatnya hanya bisa menepuk keningnya miris melihat kelakuan dua sahabat dari kecilnya itu.

Brak!

Suara pintu yang di buka dengan keras kembali terdengar dari arah belakang, kali ini menampilkan guru Choi.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Kau lupa apa yang ku katakan tadi! CEPAT KERUANGAN KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKARANG!"

"NDEE!"

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Brak!

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Jisoo kembali membuka suaranya setelah keheningan kembali menguasai kelas 11 B setelah Chanyeol pergi dengan kedua bocah sumber keributan tadi keruang kepala sekolah.

"Nde! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat aku dan Jisoo oppa tak masuk kemarin?" Ucap Lizzy yang berdiri di samping Jisoo yang kini tengah mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Kwanghee..." Baro membuka suaranya, memanggil Kwanghee yang langsung berdiri di kursinya dengan senyuman lebar. Urusan bergosip dan menceritakan sesuatu memang sudah menjadi keahlianya.

"Jadi begini..."

Dan Kwanghee pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di awal, tak ada yang di lebih-lebihkan, meskipun dia ingin, tapi terpaksa harus ia tahan ketika melihat Baro yang terus menatap tajam kearahnya.

"WHAT?!" Lizzy berteriak tak elit.

"Ini tak mungkin! Kami selalu bersama dari kecil!" Jisoo berucap tak terima.

"Ya mana ku tahu.. jangan tanya aku dong.." Kwanghee melipat tanganya di depan dada.

"Sialan! lolos dalam penglihatanku sehari saja dia sudah terlibat dalam masalah konyol seperti ini.." Ucap Jisoo sambil mengurut keningnya.

"Ya Kwanghee!" Lizzy kembali berteriak, matanya kini menatap kearah Kwanghee.

"Awas saja kalau kau menyebarkan ini!" Ucapnya mengancam yang membuat Kwanghee mendesis.

"Kalau bisa, aku sudah menyebarkan ini sejak kemarin. Tapi karena ketua kelas bodoh itu aku tak bisa melakukannya. Dia mengancam kami kemarin.." Ucap Kwanghee sambil melirik tak suka kearah Baro yang sedang bersiul seolah tak mendengar.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Aku tak setuju.."

Kris membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan Shindong.

"Mau tidak mau kalian harus menjalaninya.." Guru Choi kembali berucap.

"Nde, untuk sementara waktu sambil menunggu polisi memberitahu kami tentang kabar anak hilang juga keluarnya hasil tes DNA kalian" Shindong menghela nafasnya, matanya kini menatap Kris yang masih dengan pose kedua tangan melipat dadanya dan Chanyeol yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan Harry yang berada di pangkuannya, sedangkan Daehan hanya menatap polos kearah Shindong.

"Tak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini kecuali teman sekelas kalian juga para guru, kalian juga di ijinkan membawa mereka kesekolah dan menitipkannya di UKS saat kalian belajar. Hanya itu yang bisa kamu lakukan untuk saat ini" Lanjut Shindong.

"Cih.."

Kris mendecih, ia kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan Shindong jika Suara Daehan tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Daddy, Daehan boleh ikut?"

"Merepotkan.." Kris mendecih tak suka, tapi toh dia tetap diam seolah menunggu Daehan untuk berjalan kearahnya.

 **:: TBC ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku ambil sebagian pemain dari **Angry Mom** , hehe. Tau **Baro** B1A4 kan? Itu si ketua kelas yang setiap liat pingin nabok, tapi dalam ff ini aku gak buat dia pake kacamata bolonngnya ya hoho. Trus **Lizzy** After School yang di sana jadi Wang Jung Hee, yang buat pangling dengan rambut hitam dan gaya anak nakalnya. Trus sama si **Kim Jisoo** yang jadi Go Bok Dong yang selalu buat aku ketawa parah sama kelakuannya, apa lagi pas dia nangis soalnya di gak percaya suka sama Jo Bang Wool yang ternyata ibu-ibu. Haha parah! Sumpah! Aku gak bisa Move on dari mereka. Dan kalau tentang **Kwanghee** aku ambil dia pas di drama To the beautiful you, yang rempong gitu. Dan emang kenyataannya dia begitukan, pas di Running Man juga, Letjeh banget sikapnya. **Krystal** aku ambil dia di drama The Heirs, kalau **Hyorin** aku gak tau, entah kenapa dia bisa muncul hoho, supaya lebih mudah bayangin aja pas dia di Dream High 2.

 **Krisyeol** disini ceritanya itu kapten sama wakil kapten tim basket yang gak pernah akur. Chanyeol yang sikapnya Happy Virus dan pembuat onar, dan Kris yang gak banyak ngomong dan suka baca buku. Gitu ajah, gak OOC parah kan?

Chanyeol, Baro sama Krystal aku jadiin Maknae di kelas 11 B, pokoknya mereka lebih muda satu tahun aja di banding yang lain, jadi makanya Baro sama Chanyeol bilang ke yang lain Hyung, kalau Krystal oppa.

Trus bayangin aja set sekolah sama seragam kaya di Drama Who Are You : School 2015, aku suka seragamnya, simple, apa lagi seragam musim panasnya, lucu.


	3. Stuart!

"Kau suka Coklat?"

Harry mengangguk kecil, dan tindakkannya itu membuat Lizzy, Krystal, Hyorin dan beberapa temannya yang lain memekik tertahan.

"Aa~ Lucunya..."

Krystal mengarahkan tangannya kearah pipi Harry bersiap untuk memberikan cubitan sebelum tanganya di tampik oleh Lizzy.

"Jangan sembarang menyentuh keponakanku!" Ucapnya galak yang membuat Krystal mencibir.

"Sejak kapan Harry jadi keponakanmu?" Tanya Hyorin tak terima.

"Tentu saja semenjak dia menjadi anak Chanyeol" Ucap Lizzy tak mau kalah.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari mereka terlihat Daehan yang tengah di kerubuni oleh Jisoo, Baro, Kwanghee juga murid laki-laki di kelas 11 B.

"Kau datang dari masa depan?" Jisoo membuka suaranya, kedua tangannya kini memegang pundak kecil Daehan yang duduk di atas mejanya.

"Nde Jjusi.." Ucap Daehan masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Aish, jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau semakin mirip dengan si bodoh itu" Ucap Jisoo dengan helaan nafas berat di akhir. "Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Ahjussi!" Lanjutnya tak terima.

"Hey Daehan, apa di masa depan ada robot yang bisa bicara?" Kwanghee menatap Daehan dengan mata berbinar.

"Aish, pertanyaan macam apa itu.." Baro yang berdiri di samping Kwanghee mendesis.

"Oy, Wu Daehan, apa di masamu ada mobil terbang?" Lanjut Baro yang membuat semua yang mendengarnya menatap kearahnya.

"Wae?! Kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu hah!"

"Aish..."

Jisoo mengaruk kepalanya dengan kasar. "Bodoh! Berhenti bertanya pertanyaan yang tak masuk akal" Ucapnya dan kembali menatap Daehan.

"Oy Bocah, cepat katakan siapa nama orang tuamu dan dimana kau tinggal"

Jisoo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap serius Daehan.

"Aku tinggal dengan Mommy Chan dan Daddy Yifan di Apartemen G di dekat gedung parlemen di Distrik Seocho—"

"Mwoya igo.." Jisoo membuka mulutnya tak percaya. "Anak ini benar-benar mengigau" Lanjutnya.

Baro memiringkan kepalanya, matanya berkedip dua kali sebelum berucap. "Distrik Seocho adalah distrik yang sebagian besar berisi tanah lapang, tak ada pemukiman di sana, apa lagi gedung apartemen juga parlemen.." Ucap Baro yang membuat Kwanghee semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Daehan.

"Apa kau benar-benar sakit jiwa?" Tanya Kwanghee yang membuat Daehan berteriak tak terima.

"Aku tak gila Ahjussi! Kita bahkan pernah bertemu sekali saat Ahjussi menikah" Ucap Daehan yang membuat semua orang yang berkerumun mengelilingi Daehan menatap tak percaya kearah Kwanghee.

"M-MWOYA IGO! APA-APAAN BOCAH INI? AKU BELUM PERNAH MENIKAH!" Teriak Kwanghee tak terima.

"PERNAH!"

"TIDAK!"

"PERNAH! Kita bahkan berphoto bersama Ahjussi~ Kau lupa?"

Kwanghee membuka mulutnya dengan lebar, tanganya kini bergerak untuk mengibas-ngibaskannya di depan wajahnya.

"CHANYEOL! AKU PERCAYA PADAMU SEKARANG! BOCAH INI MEMANG GILA!" Teriak Kwanghee setelahnya, Membuat Chanyeol yang sendari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja, semakin menenggelamkannya di antara lipatan tangannya. Sedangkan Kris yang duduk diam di kursinya, semakin menaikkan Buku yang di pegangnya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku bisa gila..." Desis mereka bersamaan tanpa di sadari.

* * *

 **Secrets of the future**

 **-Jjang Present-**

 **Warning :** BL, AU, MPREG, Typos, And many more

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Apa lagi kali ini?"

Kris menyenderkan tubuhnya di loker yang berada di ruang olah raga. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan mata yang terus melihat setiap gerakkan yang di lakukan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja membawanya.." Jawab Chanyeol santai membuat Kris menatap tak percaya kearahnya.

"Chanyeol, kita akan berolahraga. Kita akan berada di lapangan sekolah bukan di dalam kelas, kau mau kelas lain menatap aneh kearah kita?"

"Tak usah khawatir, aku sudah mulai terbiasa sejak tadi pagi"

Chanyeol menutup botol minum yang baru di isinya, kini ia berjalan kearah harry yang berdiri di kursi panjang yang berada di loker olahraga.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi.." Chanyeol bersiap kembali mengendong Harry sebelum suara Kris kembali terdengar.

"Chanyeol!"

"Wae?!" Chanyeol berbalik, menatap Kris yang sudah berganti seragamnya menjadi baju olahraga.

"Kau malu? Kau tak mau reputasimu sebagai kapten tim Basket sekolah tercemar karena masalah ini? Lalu bagaimana denganku?! Aku juga malu Kris! Tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tak mungkin mengacuhkan mereka!" Chanyeol berteriak, matanya yang menatap Kris memerah. "Aku tau rasanya di acuhkan, dan aku tak mau mereka merasakannya" Chanyeol manarik nafasnya yang tercekat, dengan gerakkan cepat Chanyeol membawa Harry dalam gendongannya dan melangkah kearah pintu keluar.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya hati.." Lanjut Chanyeol pelan sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kris.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Dug dug duug...

Chanyeol melemparkan bola basket yang mengelinding kearah kakinya, membuat Jisoo yang melihat itu mendekatinya dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau tak mau main?" Tanyanya yang langsung di jawab gelengan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku harus menjaganya.." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tangan kanan yang mengelus pelan surai hitam Harry yang terlihat serius menatap bola-bola yang memantul di lapangan.

"Kau mulai menyayanginya?" Jisoo meminum minuman isotonik yang berada di tangannya, matanya kini menatap kedepan, melihat teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk bermain bola basket ataupun yang berlarian tidak jelas.

"Mungkin... Aku hanya tak mau mengacuhkan mereka Hyung, di acuhkan itu menyakitkan.."

Jisoo sontak menoleh, menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum kearah Harry. Jisso mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Chanyeol tadi, ia sangat mengerti. Mengenal Chanyeol lebih dari setengah masa hidupnya membuatnya amat sangat mengenal sosok yang selalu membuat onar itu. Jisoo tau, sikap Chanyeol sekarang ini bukannya tanpa alasan. Chanyeol lahir di sebuah keluarga yang bisa di bilang amat sangat berada, ia tak kekurangan sedikitpun dalam masalah finansial, tapi ia kekurangan banyak hal dalam hal kasih sayang, orang tuanya terlalu sibuk mencari apa yang telah mereka miliki, Harta. Dan melupakan anak semata wayang mereka.

"Dimana Daehan.." Ucap Jisoo yang lebih memilih menganti topik pembicaraan.

"Di UKS, tadi saat aku kesana dia sedang tidur. Sedangkan Harry dia terus meminta Dokter Lee untuk bertemu denganku. Sepertinya Harry tak mau lepas dariku..." Ucap Chanyeol dan kembali membawa tubuh Harry duduk di atas pangkuannya, memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

"Hyung! Dia lucukan? Dan mukanya mirip denganku.."

Jisoo menghela nafasnya pelan ketika melihat Chanyeol mensejajarkan mukanya dengan Harry, bibirnya menampilkan senyuman lebar khasnya, sedangkan Harry hanya menatap polos kearah Chanyeol.

"Terserah! Ayo ke kantin aku lapar"

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Kris melempar asal bola basket yang ada di tangannya kearah Ring, dan suara debuman terdengar mengema di lapangan basket indoor Seokchan High School setelahnya.

Kris mengerang, menjambak kasar surai hitamnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar tak tentu arah, pusing dan frustasi ia rasakan sekaligus. Kris merasa semuanya yang dialaminya sekarang teralu mendadak, ia tak tau harus menghadapinya bagaimana. Ada sebagian dirinya yang menolak dengan keras, tapi ada sebagian yang mulai terbuka dan menerima secara perlahan.

Sialan! Kenapa dua bocah yang tak jelas datangnya darimana itu mampu menjungkir balikan kehidupan seorang Kris Wu dalam waktu yang tak lebih dari 48 jam?! Tapi sedikitnya Mereka pantas mendapatkan pujian karena mampu membuat seorang Kris mengerang layaknya orang gila.

Wu Daehan, Wu Harry..

Kris mendecih mengingatnya, siapa orang tolol yang memberikan mereka nama itu dengan tambahan marga Wu didepannya. Tolol! Idiot! Rasanya Kris ingin meneriaki seseorang itu dengan sumpah serapah yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

Park Chanyeol...

Dan satu nama idiot lagi yang mampu membuat Kris menendang udara kosong di sekelilingnya. Kris tak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol mau ikut terlarut dalam permainan konyol yang melibatkan mereka berdua. Ia tau Chanyeol itu bodoh, idiot dan tak waras. Ya, semua murid Seokchan tau tentang fakta Chanyeol itu, termasuk Kris. Tapi Kris benar-benar tak menyangka jika Chanyeol se-bodoh, se-idiot dan se-tak waras itu hingga mau mengikuti alur.

" _Setidaknya aku masih punya hati.."_

Sebuah senyuman miring terlihat di wajah Kris saat perkataan terakhir Chanyeol di ruang olahraga kembali mengema. Memangnya siapa Park Chanyeol sehingga berani mengatakan itu padanya? Pada Seorang Kris Wu?

" _Aku tau rasanya di acuhkan..."_

Sudut bibir Kris semakin terangkat tinggi, memangnya hanya seorang Park Chanyeol yang tau bagaimana sakitnya di acuhkan? Kris juga merasakannya, merasakan betapa sakitnya saat orang-orang yang di anggap berarti untuknya, tak pernah benar-benar menganggapnya ada.

Kris terlahir sebagai penerus tunggal keluarga Wu, tak ada yang bisa menentang itu, termasuk Kris sendiri. Dia sudah di didik sebagai calon pewaris besar semenjak kecil. Mempelajari hal-hal rumit di usia muda dan mengorbankan banyak hal dimasa mudanya. Kris tak pernah menolak semua itu, ia menjalaninya dengan harapan suatu saat nanti orang tuanya yang hanya bisa di lihatnya dalam hitungan jari dalam setahun dapat tersenyum bangga pada Kris. Karena Kris berpikir hanya dengan itu ia dapat membuat orang tuanya sedikit menoleh kearahnya, kearahnya yang selalu menunggu tangan-tangan itu terbuka dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat yang selama ini ia impikan, pelukkan yang bahkan sampai usianya 18 tahunpun belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Daddy..."

Kris menoleh, menatap kearah sumber suara dan ia melihat Daehan berdiri disana, di ambang pintu masuk.

"Hm.." Kris bergumam, matanya terpejam erat, seolah sedang mengendalikan sebagian dirinya yang terus berteriak tak terima ketika Daehan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Daddy_.

"Aku mencarimu dan Mommy, Harry tak ada di sampingku saat aku terbangun. Kata Dokter Lee tadi Harry ikut dengan Mommy, tadi aku cari di lapangan luar mereka tak ada, lalu aku cari kemari, tapi Mommy dan Harry juga tak ada, Hanya ada Daddy. Apa Daddy tau Mommy dimana?" Ucap Daehan yang membuat Kris menatap kearahnya, menatap cengiran lebar juga tatapan berharap agar Kris mau memberitahu dimana sosok Mommy dan adiknya itu melalu sorot matanya pada Kris.

"Ikuti aku.." Ucap Kris dengan helaan nafas berat setalah mengucapkannya. Ia dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha tak membuat Daehan kesusahan mengimbangi langkah kaki panjangnya.

"Thank you Daddy.."

Dan Kris memilih tak menjawab ucapan Daehan, juga tak menepis saat tangan kecil Daehan menggenggam tangan Kiri Kris yang tidak di masukan kedalam saku seragam olahraganya.

" _Aku tau rasanya di acuhkan, dan aku tak mau mereka merasakannya"_

Perkataan Chanyeol saat di ruang olah raga tadi entah kenapa tiba-tiba kembali mengema di telinga Kris.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Buka mulutmu"

Harry membuka mulutnya dan Chanyeol langsung memasukan potongan kecil daging juga sayur kedalam mulut Harry.

"Anak pintar, makan sayur yang banyak ya, supaya saat besar nanti kau bisa jadi Presiden"

Jisoo menghentikan gerakkannya yang akan menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya, mata sipitnya kini menatap Speechles Chanyeol.

"Oppa!"

Lizzy yang masih memakai seragam olahraganya berjalan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jisoo, di susul Krystal, Hyorin juga Kwanghee setalahnya. Membuat meja panjang yang tadinya terisi dua orang itu kini terlihat ramai.

"Kenapa kalian tak ada yang mau duduk di sampingku?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Lizzy, Krystal, Hyorin juga Kwanghee duduk berderet di samping Jisoo yang duduk di sebrangnya.

"Aku tak mau tertular gila" Ucap Kwanghee dan mulai memakan nasinya.

"Sialan! Kukutuk kau jadi katak!"

"Sayangnya kau tak memiliki tongkat sihir Chan _idiot_ , kutukan mu percuma"

Chanyeol mendesis mendengarnya, ia memilih kembali menyibukkan dirinya menyuapi Harry daripada meladeni Kwanghee yang tak akan pernah ada ujungnya.

"Kalian melihat Kris hyung tidak?"

Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang kini berdetak dengan keras karena kaget.

' _Ketua kelas sialan!'_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Mana kutahu, kaukan dayangnya. Masa pergi kemana pangeranmu saja kau tak tau?"

Baro menatap tajam Hyorin yang duduk di depannya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk meracuni Eonni-eonni kesayanganmu itu saat aku mengunjungi kantor Hyungku" Ucap Baro yang membuat wajah Hyorin pucat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kwanghee yang ini tengah menyeringai senang.

"Bagus! Aku mendukungmu Baro-nim" Ucap Kwanghee yang membuat Hyorin mendesis di sampingnya. _'Dasar penjilat'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"MOM—Hmmmpp!"

Chanyeol, Baro, Jisoo, Lizzy, Krystal, Hyorin juga Kwanghee serentak menghentikan makan mereka dan menoleh kearah pintu masuk kantin, dimana disana berdiri Kris juga Daehan yang mulutnya di bungkam oleh tangan Kris.

"Jangan berteriak memanggil Mommy mu seperti itu" Ucap Kris pada daehan yang langsung di jawab anggukan mengerti oleh Daehan.

"Sorry daddy.." Ucap Daehan pelan membuat Kris menghela nafasnya pelan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kearah meja yang diisi Chanyeol juga teman-temannya.

"Dia mencarimu" Ucapnya setelah berdiri di samping Chanyeol, matanya tak menatap Chanyeol, tapi menatap Daehan yang kini sudah duduk di samping Chanyeol setelah Baro mengeser duduknya.

"Em, gomawo" Ucap Chanyeol yang juga tak menatap Kris. Chanyeol malah menatap Daehan dan mulai mengelus surai hitamnya. "Kau lapar?" Tanyanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Daehan. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan" Ucap Chanyeol lagi dan mulai bersiap menurunkan Harry di pangkuannya sebelum suara Kris menghentikan gerakkannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilkannya makanan" Ucap Kris dan langsung pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini menatap punggungnya tak percaya.

"Daebak" Lizzy membuka mulutnya.

"Jinjja Daebak" Dan Krystal yang duduknya di samping Lizzy mengigit sumpit besinya.

"Hey Cha Sun Woo, Pangeranmu kenapa?" Tanya Jisoo yang hanya di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Baro.

"Sepertinya Kris mulai tertular gilanya Chanyeol"

Hyorin yang mendengar perkataan Kwanghee menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Sejak kapan dia mau bersusah payah untuk orang lain.." Ucap Hyorin pelan.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Aku harus menyiapkan fisikku" Baro menyeka keringat di dahinya, kembali mengerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kekiri seperti sedang mendrible bola. "Seminggu tak ada latihan, aku bisa gila!" Teriaknya lagi tanpa menghentikan gerakkannya.

"Oy Lizz, Lihat dia"

Lizzy yang sedang mengerjakan essaynya mendongkak menatap Kwanghee yang tengah membalikkan tubuhnya kearahnya, posisi meja Kwanghee memang berada di depan Lizzy.

"Kadar ke idiotan ketua kelas kita meningkat lima persen" Lizzy mengangguk setuju, matanya kini menatap Baro yang sedang melakukan gerakkan Drible di depan kelas tentu saja tanpa bola di tangannya, Baro hanya bergerak seolah-olah dia sedang mendrible bola.

"Kenapa kehidupanku di kelilingi oleh orang idiot.." Lizzy memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, bibirnya mengerucut, wajahnya ia buat sememelas mungkin.

"Jangan menampilkan wajah seperti itu, Oy Park Lizzy! Mukamu seperti Nenek Sihir sekarang!"

Buagh!

"Coba katakan sekali lagi!" Lizzy mengangkat buku Essay tinggi, matanya kini melotot menatap Kwanghee yang tengah sibuk memegangi wajahnya.

"Bodoh.." Ucap Baro yang tak sengaja melihat tingkah Lizzy dan Kwanghee, tentu saja tanpa menghentikan gerakkannya.

Sedangkan jauh di belakang sana, di bangku paling belakang tepat di samping meja Chanyeol, Jisoo melipatkan tangannya di depan dada, mata sipitnya kini melihat tajam kearah Daehan yang sedang mengayunkan kakinya.

"Oy bocah.."

"Em?"

"Kau taukan aku masih belum percaya padamu" Ucap Jisoo pada Daehan yang kini menatap kearahnya, posisi Daehan yang sekarang duduk di atas mejanya membuatnya dan Daehan dalam posisi sejajar, sehingga Jisoo tak perlu repot-repot menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jinjja?"

"Em" Jisoo mengangguk Mantap.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kita dekat loh Ahjussi.."

"Dekat? Maksudmu?" Jisoo mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Daehan.

"Ya dekat, setiap Akhir pekan kan aku suka kerumah Ahjussi. Aku, Ahjussi, Harry dan Stuart selalu bermain bersama" Jawab Daehan yang pasti dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Siapa Stuart?" Tanya Jisoo semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Daehan.

"Tentu saja anakmu Ahjussi!" Ucap Daehan semangat yang membuat Jisoo menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mata melotot.

"A-anak?"

"Em!"

"Kau tak bercandakan?"

"Kenapa tak ada yang percaya padaku.." Daehan menundukkan kepalanya sedih, membuat Jisoo yang menatapnya mengangkat salah satu alisnya tinggi.

"Aku percaya padamu..." Ucapnya Jisoo pelan dengan nada ragu yang kentara.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Daehan semangat, matanya kini berbinar menatap Jisoo.

"Anggap saja begitu" Ucap Jisoo yang kini kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Daehan.

"Tentang anak bernama Stuart itu, berapa umurnya?" Tanya Jisoo pelan. Membuat Daehan yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya. "Kau melupakan umur anakmu sendiri Ahjussi?" Tanyanya kaget dan membuat Jisoo mendesis mendengarnya.

"Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku"

"Umurnya sama dengan Harry Ahjussi, tapi beda satu bulan, Stuart lebih tua satu bulan di banding Harry" Jelas Daehan yang membuat Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya menatap ke sekeliling sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Apa istriku cantik?" Tanya pelan.

"Cantik?" Kini giliran Daehan yang menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Ne, Istri ku cantik tidak?" Tanya Jisoo lagi masih dengan suara pelan.

Daehan melemparkan tatapannya ke sekeliling, seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan tatapannya itu terhenti ketika melihat Baro yang masih bergerak Absurd di depan kelas.

"Memangnya Baro Hyung Cantik?" Tanya Daehan pada Jisoo yang kini membuka mulutnya.

"Ba-baro?"

"Nde, Baro hyungkan Mommynya Stuart" Jawab Daehan yang membuat wajah Jisoo horor sepenuhnya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik..

Tiga detik...

"WHAT?!" Teriak Jisoo yang kini telah berdiri dari duduknya. Kursi yang tadi di dudukinya telah terjungkal kebelakang akibat gerakkannya.

"Jisoo oppa, kau kenapa?" Lizzy menatap bingung kearah Jisoo yang masih menampilkan muka horornya.

"N-nde?" Jisoo menjawab tergagap, matanya kini menatap ke sekeliling dan mendapati jika ia telah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Oy, kau kenapa?" Baro yang sudah menghentikan gerakkan mendriblenya kini berjalan kearah Jisoo.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Hah?" Baro mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali berjalan mendekati Jisoo.

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat Cha Sun Woo!" Teriak Jisoo lagi sebelum ia berlari keluar kelas.

"Mwoya igo? Dia sudah gila?" Ucap Baro masih dengan wajah bingungnya, "Ah apa peduliku" Ucapnya lagi dan kembali kedepan kelas, lebih memilih melanjutkan latihan absurdnya.

"Kau lihat itu? Bahkan Jisoo Oppamu saja sudah tertular gila"

Lizzy mendelik kearah Kwanghee sebelum ia memutarkan tubuhnya kearah belakang dan melihat Daehan yang baru saja turun dari meja Jisoo.

"Daehannie~" Panggilnya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Jangan panggil dia, bisa-bisa aku tertular gila juga" Protes Kwanghee.

"Nde Nunna" Jawab Daehan yang kini berdiri di samping meja Lizzy.

"Diam lah disini, temani Nunna ne" Ucap Lizzy dan mengeser salah satu kursi yang ada di meja yang berada didekatnya, toh pemiliknya tak ada, begitu pikirnya.

"Ya!" Kwanghee berdiri dari bangkunya, matanya kini menatap tak terima kearah Lizzy yang sedang mengelus rambut Daehan.

"Diamlah, kau kan sudah gila dari sananya. Siapa taukan gila bertemu gila membuatmu waras"

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Apa ini?"

Kris menaikkan salah satu alisnya, matanya menatap sekilas amplop di atas meja sebelum kembali menatap Shindong.

"Itu uang, pakai saja untuk membeli kebutuhan anak-anakmu.." Ucap Shindong santai dan kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol menatap berbinar amplop tebal itu, tangannya sudah siap untuk mengambil amplop itu jika tangan Kris tidak menepuk tangannya yang terjulur dengan keras.

"Aw!" Chanyeol memekik dan Kris mendecih.

"Tak perlu.."

"Apa maksudmu Kris?" Shindong mematikan rokoknya, kedua tangannya kini bertaut di atas meja.

"Aku masih punya uang yang cukup untuk membeli keperluan dua bocah itu" Ucapnya yang membuat Chanyeol menatap tak percaya kearahnya.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak butuh, tapi aku butuh" Ucap Chanyeol dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil amplop sebelum tangan Kris menepuk tangannya lagi dengan keras.

"Aw! SAKIT KRIS! SAKIT!" Teriak Chanyeol yang membuat Kris mendesis kearahnya. "Sudah ku bilang aku tak butuhkan?" Desisnya.

"Itu kan kau! Bukan aku!" Teriak Chanyeol tak terima.

"Sudahlah.." Kris berdiri, satu tangannya menarik kerah belakang Chanyeol.

"Kami pergi, ini masih jam pelajaran kan Seosangnim.." Ucap Kris dan sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya sebelum keluar ruangan Shindong masih dengan satu tangan memegang kerah belakang seragam Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"YA YA YA YA!" Chanyeol berteriak tak terima saat kris masih menyeretnya padahal mereka sudah sampai di koridor kelas yang sepi karena ini masih jam pelajaran.

"Wae?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu naga! Kau membuatku tercekik" Ucap Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Kris menoleh kearahnya.

"Melepaskanmu dan membuatmu kembali keruangan Shin Seosangnim untuk mengambil amplop itu? Aku tak sebodoh itu" Ucap Kris yang membuat Chanyeol cemberut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan yang menerima uang itu aku bukan kau" Protes Chanyeol lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu Park, Atau aku akan membungkamnya dengan pot tanaman itu" Desis Kris yang membuat Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Oh ayolah, seorang Kris Wu tak bermain-main saat mengacam.

"Mommy!"

Dan teriakan yang berasal dari arah belakang mereka membuat langkah Kris dan Chanyeol terhenti, dengan kompak mereka menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Harry berlari kearah mereka dengan Hyorin dan Krystal yang berlari mengejar Harry di belakangnya.

Hup!

Chanyeol mengangkat Harry kedalam gendongannya, membuat tangan Kris yang tadi mencengkram kerah belakang Chanyeol otomatis terlepas.

"Kalian dari kantin?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Krystal dan Hyorin yang kini sedang menunduk di depan mereka dengan napas tersengal.

"Nde"

Krystal mengipaskan tangannya kearah wajahnya. Matanya kini menatap Chanyeol dan Kris secara bergantian.

"Oppa, anakmu itu calon atlet" Ucapnya yang membuat Chanyeol dan Kris menatap Speechles kearah Krystal.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas" Ucap Chanyeol dan kembali membalikkan badannya untuk melanjutkan Langkahnya yang tadi terhenti.

 **:: TBC ::**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hehehe

Aku cukup kecewa sama chap kemarin, maaf ya, banyak banget Typonya T^T aku juga gak tau, mereka selalu keliatan pas publish T3T, Miane miane~~

Chap 4 belum ada seperempatnya beres, jadi aku ragu buat pub ini chap, takut nanti minggu depan mandet, tapi doakan saja supaya lancar ya *wink

Oke deh, Terima kasih banyak ya sama kalian yang udah meninggalkan jejak, LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU~ buat yang udah nge-Fav atau Nge-Follow nih FF juga terima kasih atas apresiasinya *Senyum lebar

And the last **Terima kasih banyak ya buat kalian... Aku suka senyum-senyum sendiri loh baca komennya.**

 **| Kim Eun Sob | Damchuu93 | Byun Nesha | Neng | Fetty EXO-L | Guest | JirinHope | Baby Crong | Rachmakim | Sumiya Wu | PrinceRathena | Double BobB.I | Exochanxi | Rila Safitri | KayLiKim3 | XO-KY | Kthk2 | Shin Hy 39 | Apriyaninurfad1 | Permenkaret | Shoothatladyluck | Taniadwi743 | Jiji Park | Terexa Wu | Sayangsemuamembersuju | Hyena Lee | Titania | Liaoktaviani Joaseo | Pinker61 | Guest (2) |Xiubaekhan | Hanbi | Kumiko Ve | Realyounges529 |**

 **Ada yang gak kesebut? Ada yang salah? Maaf ya kalau ada hehe**

Ada yang minta spoiler tentang masa depan chan nih... wkwkwk Ada yang nebak Chan mati, jangan dong, jangan mati chan ya, aku gak rela, Trus Harry sama Daehannya gimana? Mas Naga masa mau jadi Duren sih, kan sayang T^T *Mulai ngelindur lagi*

Oke deh babay, See u next chap ya...

* * *

.

.

.

Mind to review again?


	4. Shit! CHA SUN WOO!

" _Mommy Harry tak mau bangun..."_

" _Mommy Harry menangis!"_

" _Bagaimana cara menyalakan Tv, Mommy?"_

" _Mom—"_

" _Mommy?"_

"HAHHH..."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras, kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di atas meja makan kini bergerak mengacak rambutnya. Entah hilang kemana Hari Minggunya yang damai.

"Mommy..."

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakkannya, kepalanya sedikit menoleh kearah Harry yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang hanya di jawab anggukkan kecil oleh Harry.

"Baiklah.."

Chanyeol mengambil Tissue yang berada tak jauh darinya, membersihkan sisa makanan yang bercecer di sekitar mulut Harry.

"Main dengan Daehan Hyung dulu ya"

Harry mengangguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Kakinya yang tadi mengayun di kursi meja makan kini sudah kembali menginjak karpet, mata bulatnya sekali lagi menatap Chanyeol sebelum berlari kearah ruang TV dimana Daehan sedang sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya.

"Hahh..." Entah yang keberapa kalinya Chanyeol menghela nafasnya di minggu pagi yang cerah ini, persetan dengan pepatah yang mengatakan jika banyak menghela nafas akan menghilangkan nasib baik, Karena Chanyeol merasakan nasibnya _sudah amat baik sekali._

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, posisinya sekarang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terjulur kearah meja makan untuk membersihkan sisa kekacauan Daehan dan Harry saat sarapan tadi, untung saja Chanyeol bisa memasak, atau bisa di bilang cukup handal dalam mengelola bahan sisa yang berada di kulkasnya menjadi makanan yang layak untuk dikonsumsi. Karena Daehan akan selalu bangun pagi dan memintanya untuk memasakkan sesuatu dengan mata seperti kucing yang tak mau di buang oleh pemiliknya, begitu memelas, sehingga Chanyeol tak bisa untuk mengatakan tidak. Dan sekedar info saja, Daehan itu senang sekali menguyah, alias makan.

Suara bel yang mengema terdengar tepat saat Chanyeol baru saja memakai sarung tangannya siap untuk mencuci piring, mulutnya siap berteriak, meminta tolong pada Daehan yang berada di ruang TV yang dekat dengan pintu masuk untuk membukakan pintu ketika Chanyeol ingat perkataan Daehan jika bocah berumur 12 tahun itu tak mengerti apapun tentang teknologi di masa sekarang, termasuk cara membuka pintu melalui intercom.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, kini ia bergerak membuka sarung tangan berwarna biru tuanya. Ia harus sabar. Ya, sabar.

Tapi sejak kapan sabar berada dalam kamus hidup seorang Park Chanyeol?!.

* * *

 **Secrets of the future**

 **-Jjang Present-**

 **Warning :** BL, AU, MPREG, Typos, And many more

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jisoo Hyung!"

Chanyeol memandang terharu Jisoo yang kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, terlihat santai dengan Jeans hitam juga kaos berwarna senada yang di balut jaket berwarna hitam dan warna putih di bagian lengannya.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Tanyanya dan mendorong kening Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku hanya bahagia"

Jisoo hanya memandang Chanyeol aneh, tapi tak lama, karena setelahnya Jisoo melangkah masuk dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum lebar di ambang pintu.

"Lizzy kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"Entahlah, yang terakhir kudengar dia pergi bersama Hyorin dan Krystal" Jawab Jisoo dengan mata yang menatap kesekeliling, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Dua bocah itu? Dimana mereka?"

"Maksudmu Daehan dan Harry?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini sudah kembali memakai sarung tangannya, bersiap mencuci.

"Tentu saja, kau kira siapa lagi" Jisoo mendengus, kembali menyimpan botol air putih yang baru di minumnya kedalam kulkas.

"Kau tak melihatnya hyung? Mereka ada di ruang Tv" Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menatap aneh Jisoo yang kini menampilkan raut bingung.

"Tadi tak ada.." Ucapnya pelan, pasalnya mereka tadi melewati ruang Tv dulu sebelum masuk kearea dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan itu.

"Mereka pendek hyung, jika kau mencari mereka dengan hanya menatap lurus kesegala penjuru apartemenku mana ketemu, tundukkan sedikit kepalamu bodoh" Ucap Chanyeol membuat Jisoo menatap sebal Chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Ini memang akhir pekan, jam dinding putih yang menempel di dinding saja baru menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih 3 menit pagi, masih di bilang cukup pagi karena ini Hari Minggu dimana orang-orang masih bergelung didalam selimut setelah 6 hari kemarin di sibukkan dengan berbagai aktivitas yang membosankan. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Kris, ia kini sudah berpakaian rapi, sebuah kaos polos putih dengan jeans berwarna gelap terlihat pas di tubuhnya, juga jangan lupakan beberapa cincin juga gelang terpasang di kedua tangannya, satu hal yang tak pernah dia gunakan saat memakai seragam sekolah.

Drrtt...

Handphonennya yang Kris letakkan di atas meja bergetar pelan, membuatnya sedikit melirik benda persegi itu sebelum kembali melihat layar Tv.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Dan akhirnya Kris menyerah, mengabaikan Tv yang menyala di depannya dan mengapai Handphonenya yang kini penuh dengan pemberitahuan pesan yang berasal dari... Baro?

 **Cha Sun Woo**

 _Hyung kau yakin? Aku kesepian disini_ T3T

Kris mendengus, bocah itu.. Kris tak habis pikir kenapa Baro begitu terobsesi terhadap basket? Ah! Kris ingat sekarang, alasan konyol yang membuat Baro begitu terobsesi dengan basket. Alasan konyol, ' _Hyung! Aku ingin tinggi sepertimu! Aku ingin perempuan-perempuan itu menatap ku seperti mereka menatap mu'_ Dan Kris masih ingat bagaimana reaksinya saat mendengar itu, Kening Baro yang harus di perban itu bukti akan refleksnya yang bagus. Siapa yang taukan Bola yang di pegang Kris dan bersiap di lempar kedalam Ring malah berpindah sasaran dan menghantam kening Baro.

Drrtt...

 **Cha Sun Woo**

 _Hyuung~_

Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, mana yang katanya ingin terlihat seperti Kris? Di tinggal main basket sendiri saja sudah merengek seperti bocah.

Kris mengetukkan sisi Handphonenya ke meja, posisi Kris kini sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua siku bertumpu pada pahanya, matanya kini tak lagi menatap layar Tv yang masih menyala di depannya, sudah tak tertarik lagi, dan Kris mulai merasa bosan.

Getaran panjang dari ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya membuat Kris berdiri. Melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu depan.

"Em?"

" _Hyung aku kerumahmu ya"_

"Aku mau pergi"

Kris mengambil sepatu putih yang berderet rapih di tempat sepatunya, memakainya dan bersiap membuka pintu Apartemennya.

" _Yah.."_

Kris dapat mendengar desahan kecewa Baro disebrang sana.

" _Memangnya kau mau kemana Hyung?"_

"Itu bukan urusanmu bodoh"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu lift, menekan tombol dan menunggu beberapa detik agar pintu lift di depannya terbuka.

"Em Baro.."

" _Ya"_

"Kau tau dimana rumah Chanyeol?"

Hening cukup lama sebelum suara Baro kembali terdengar.

" _Chanyeol?"_

"Hem, Kau tau?"

" _Memangnya kenapa Hyung? Kamu mau kerumahnya?"_

"Kau punya tidak?"

" _Iya, iya, Aku punya.."_

"Kirimkan padaku"

" _Hyung, kau mau kerumahnya? Aku ikut ya"_

"Terserah"

Dan Krispun memutuskan sambungan telpon itu bertepatan dengan pintu lift di depannya terbuka perlahan.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Ahjussi! Kau mengangguku!" Daehan berteriak tak terima, sedangkan Jisoo yang menjadi pelaku utama membuat Daehan berteriak hanya menyeringai.

"Sudah ku katakan kita perlu bicara" Jisoo melempar asal PSP putih Chanyeol kearah belakang, tangannya yang kini bebas tak memegang apapun kini menahan tubuh Daehan yang akan berjalan kearah dimana Jisoo melempar PSP tadi.

"Ya Bocah!"

"Ya Ahjussi!"

"Ada apa ini?" Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya dari arah dapur.

"Mommy, Ahjussi melemparkan PSPnya"

"Ya Hyung!"

"Haish..."

Jisoo mengaruk kepalanya kasar, Mata sipitnya kini menatap Chanyeol. "Sudahlah kembali saja ke alam mu" Ucapnya yang membuat Chanyeol menatap tak terima kearahnya.

"Ya Ya Ya! Kau baru saja melempar PSP kesayangan ku, dan sekarang menghinaku?!"

"Aku akan mengantinya okey, dan sekarang pergi ke alam mu Huss.."

"Ya!"

"Dua, aku akan membelikan dua PSP"

"Ya! Kau kira aku mudah di sogok?"

"Dua PSP lengkap dengan Chip Game terbaru" Ucap Baro lagi dan setelah itu Chanyeol kembali menghilang setelah memberikan senyuman lebar pada Jisoo.

"Nah Bocah.."

Daehan yang masih berdiri di depan Jisoo mendongkak menatap Jisoo yang kini tengah mengurut keningnya.

"Nde Jjusi"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu denganmu, ini tentang Bocah bernama Stuart itu dan..." Jisoo menghela nafasnya berat, "Baro yang bisa menjadi Mommy dari anakku" Lanjut Jisoo dengan suara pelan.

"Oh Stuart"

Jisoo repleks membekap mulut Daehan.

"Jangan terlalu keras, kita bicara disana okey.." Jisoo menunjuk Balkon yang terbuka di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak disini saja Ahjussi?"

"Sudah menurut saja" Ucap Jisoo dan kemudian melangkah kearah Balkon, diikuti Daehan di belakangnya, meninggalkan Harry yang terlihat serius dengan Layar Tv yang menampilkan cacing berwarna merang dan kuning yang sedang berebut sebuah sosis.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Chanyeol memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang remot Tv, matanya terlihat fokus menatap layar Tv, tapi sesekali menoleh kearah Balkon ketika di dengarnya teriakan Daehan ataupun Jisoo.

"Mereka membicarakan apa sih? Sepertinya serius sekali.." Gerutunya pelan, bibirnya maju beberapa senti kedepan, acara Tv yang di tontonnya mulai terasa membosankan. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol melirikkan matanya, bukan kearah balkon, tapi kearah Harry yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sejak kapan dia tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung, pasalnya beberapa saat tadi Harry masih terlihat serius menatap Tv, tapi sekarang, anak itu sudah tertidur pulas.

Dengan gerakkan perlahan Chanyeol mengendong Harry dan berjalan kearah kamarnya, memindahkannya ke ranjang agar Harry lebih leluasa untuk tidur.

Suara bel kembali mengema ketika Chanyeol membenarkan posisi tidur Harry, ia tak terburu-buru menuju pintu depan, toh ada Jisoo, begitu pikirnya. Tapi sepertinya dugaannya salah ketika suara bel kembali terdengar.

"Ish..." Chanyeol mendesis, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuju pintu utama setelah terlebih dahulu menutup pintu kamarnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia melangkah kearah pintu depan, mulutnya mengerutu ketika matanya melirik kearah Balkon dimana ia melihat Daehan sedang berteriak protes pada Jisoo yang juga terlihat tak mau kalah.

"Nu—" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menerobos masuk Apartemennya.

"Lama sekali, kau taruh dimana kupingmu?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, matanya kini melotot menatap Kris yang dengan kedua tangan di masukkan kedalam saku celana Jeansnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam.

"Ya!"

Chanyeol menutup pintu Apartemennya dengan keras, dengan kecepatan penuh ia menyusul Kris dan membentang tangannya ketika ia sudah berada di depan Kris.

"Kau, Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

Kris mendengus pelan, matanya kini menatap kesekeliling, seperti sedang menilai.

"..." Dan Kris memilih tak menjawab, ia kini kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang masih membentangkan tangannya di depannya.

"Ish!" Chanyeol menatap Kris sebal, kakinya kini melangkah mundur karena Kris yang terus bergerak maju.

"Apartemenmu lumayan juga.."

"Hei Hei Hei! Berhenti!" Chanyeol berseru, dan itu sukses membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang bingung Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan yang kini ia lipat di depan dada.

"Benar juga, untuk apa aku kemari?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya, pertanyaan Chanyeol seperti menyadarkannya pada suatu hal, Untuk apa Kris kemari? Ke Apartemen si _idiot_ Chanyeol?

"Aku tidak tau.." Ucap Kris dan sukses membuat Chanyeol menampilkan wajah bodohnya.

"Ya—"

"Daddy!"

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya, matanya kini menatap Daehan yang tengah berlari kearah Kris.

"Ya Bocah! Kita belum selesai Bica—" Perkataan Jisoo mengantung di udara, matanya kini menatap bingung Kris yang berdiri di depan Chanyeol.

"Oy Kris, sejak kapan kau berada disini?" Tanyanya yang tak di jawab oleh Kris, Kris sekarang malah dengan seenaknya duduk di sofa Hitam Chanyeol.

"Naga sialan.." Desis Jisoo sebal karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab oleh Kris, ia kini memutarkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur, tenggrokkannya sedikit kering karena _perbicangannya_ dengan Daehan tadi.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Krystal memekik, Hyorin ikut memekik dan Lizzy mendengus.

"Ya, sampai kapan kalian akan terus berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya dengan mata memutar sebal.

"Eonni, kau tak lihat? Ini lucu~"

Krystal membentang sebuah baju di depan Lizzy yang kini ikut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya aku tau baju ini bagus, Tapi tak usah berteriak juga kan.." Ucapnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah rak baju lain.

"Ish, dia itu tak asik sekali" Cibir Hyorin, kedua tangannya kini sudah penuh oleh baju dengan berbagai warna dan model.

"Aku jadi ingin punya anak.." Krystal memandang sedih baju bayi yang terpajang di etalase di depannya, tangannya yang tadi memegang baju kini ia alihkan pada pegawai toko.

"Hitung semuanya" Ucap Hyorin pada salah satu pegawai toko yang sendari tadi mengikuti mereka dan menyerahkan semua baju yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau ingin menikah muda?" Tanya Lizzy yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Krystal.

"Anni"

Krystal mengeleng, matanya kini menatap kesekeliling area toko yang sedang mereka kunjungi, Baju anak-anak dengan berbagai model terlihat lucu mengantung di etalase ataupun rak-rak. Ya, mereka sedang berada di dalam toko yang khusus menjual baju anak.

"Aku tak mau menikah muda, tapi aku suka anak kecil" Lanjut Krystal lagi yang membuat Lizzy menatap Speechles kearahnya.

"Aigo~ Kau membuat kepala ku pusing" Ucapnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Daddy, aku lapar.."

Daehan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol kini duduk di single sofa yang berada tak jauh dari Daehan.

"Kau tak memberinya makan?" Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan satu alis yang terangkat naik, sedang Chanyeol yang di tatap seperti itu oleh Kris kini menatap tak percaya pada Daehan. Oh ayolah, ini bahkan tak terhitung dua jam semenjak mereka sarapan tadi.

"E-enak saja! Tadi aku memberinya sarapan"

Kris kini menatap Daehan yang sedang menepuk perutnya. "Itukan tadi Mommy, sekarang beda lagi"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, ia hampir lupa kalau Daehan suka sekali _Mengunyah_.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu maka—" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti, gerakkannya yang akan melangkahkan kakinya kedapurpun ikut terhenti.

"Aku lupa, persedian makanan ku habis" Ucapnya setelah melemparkan tubuhnya kembali pada single sofa yang tadi di dudukinya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku harus berbelanja.." Ucap Chanyeol lemas dan menumpukkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya.

"Tinggal belanja, apa susahnya" Ucap Kris santai dan kini mengapai remot Tv Chanyeol dan mulai memindah-mindahkannya secara acak. Tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang menatap sebal kearahnya.

"Masalahnya uangku habis bodoh!" Seru Chanyeol, matanya kini mendelik kearah Kris. Uang bulanannya memang benar-benar sudah habis tak bersisa. Siapa yang sangka kan Harry dan Daehan akan hadir di hidupnya, kalau tau begitu Chanyeol tak akan membeli chip Game terbaru yang harganya amat sangat mahal minggu kemarin. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah terbiasa merampok isi lemari makanan Jisoo yang tinggal beberapa lantai di atasnya jika uangnya sudah habis, tapi ia tak mungkin memberi makanan tak bergizi Khas Kim Jisoo pada Harry dan Daehan kan?

"Idiot, kau pasti menghamburkan uangmu untuk hal tak berguna lagi"

Chanyeol mendesis, bersiap membalas ucapan sinis Kris ketika ia menyadari suatu hal.

"Ya, Kajja!"

Kris mendongkak, menatap Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di depannya juga Daehan.

"Hah?"

"Kita berbelanja"

"Berbelanja? Katanya kau tak punya uang?"

"Kan pakai uang mu"

"Mwo?!"

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Baro baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam Bus jika saja matanya tak melihat Kwanghee yang berjalan masuk kedalam gedung besar SBS yang tepat berada di sebrang halte bus dimana Baro berdiri sekarang.

"Ya! Hwang Kwanghee!" Teriaknya keras hingga membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearahnya termasuk Kwanghee sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baro setelah berdiri di depan Kwanghee.

"Menemui Hyuna ku" Ucap Kwanghee santai dan kembali membenahi pakaiannya, mencoba terlihat serapih mungkin meskipun ia hanya menonton Hyuna _nya_ yang akan tampil pada acara musik mingguan yang ada di SBS.

"Aku tadi tak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat ke kantor Hyungku" Ucap Baro yang membuat Kwanghee menatap berbinar kearahnya.

"Dia pasti cantik sekali"

Baro mengedikkan bahunya, "Begitulah" Ucapnya acuh, Hyungnya memang mempunyai sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam industri hiburan, jadi bertemu artis ataupun grup idol lainnya sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Baro.

"Kau baru selesai latihan?" Kwanghee menatap Baro yang masih mengunakan baju basketnya dengan salah satu tangan Baro yang kini sedang memegang Bola basket.

"Begitulah, tapi berlatih sendirian tak asik. Kris Hyung—" Ucapan Baro terhenti, matanya membulat seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku masuk saja" Ucap Kwanghee dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung SBS.

Sret!

"Kau mau menemaniku kerumah Chanyeol kan"

Baro mengapit leher Kwanghee dengan tanganya dari belakang, lalu menyeretnya kearah halte bis yang tadi.

"Ya Ya Ya! Aku mau bertemu HyunaKu!"

"Ayolah..."

"Ya Cha Sun Woo! Aku ini lebih tua darimu! Kau memperlakukan hyungmu seperti ini?!" Protes Kwanghee yang hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Baro.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Chan, Kau tak punya makanan lain? Aku lap—" Perkataan Jisoo mengantung di udara tak kala mata sipitnya melihat keadaan ruang Tv yang tak berpenghuni dan hanya meninggalkan Tv yang masih menyala.

"Mereka kemana?" Tanyanya bingung entah pada siapa, kakinya kini melangkah, menelusuri setiap ruangannya yang ada di dalam Apartemen Chanyeol, dan gerakkan Jisoo terhenti ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan mendapati Harry yang sedang tertidur pulas di dalamnya.

"Mereka meninggalkanku? Berdua? Dengan bocah ini? Sialan!"

Jisoo mengacak rambutnya kasar, tangan kanannya kini merogoh Handphonenya yang ia letakkan di saku celananya.

" _Yeoboseo Oppa?"_

"Lizz, kau bisa ke Apartemen Chanyeol sekarangkan?"

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Kau suka?"

Daehan mengangguk dengan semangat, matanya berbinar melihat sesuatu yang sedang Chanyeol pegang.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Chanyeol dan meletakkan dua lusin susu pisang pada Troli belanjaannya.

"Entah aku yang hilang ingatan, atau kau yang terlalu cerdas untuk memanfaatkan seseorang. Tapi setidaknya aku masih ingat jika aku mengatakan akan membelikan kebutuhan mereka berdua bukan kebutuhan dapurmu Park Chanyeol.." Kris mendesis, kedua tangannya kini sedang mendorong sebuah troli yang isinya hampir penuh dengan barang-barang yang sangat Park Chanyeol sekali.

"Hehe.." Chanyeol menampilkan cengirannya, kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi berjongkok karena berdiskusi dengan Daehan untuk membeli susu rasa apa yang disukai olehnya.

"Ini juga kebutuhan mereka tau.." Ucap Chanyeol lagi dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Kris dengan salah satu tangan yang mengandeng tangan Daehan.

"Oh benarkah?" Kris melirik sinis kearah Troli yang sedang di dorongnya, membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarnya berdecak dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kris.

"Kau sangat perhitungan sekali Tuan Wu, anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena kau menghalangiku untuk mengambil uang dari Shin Seosangnim kemarin" Ucap Chanyeol dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Kris yang hanya menghela nafasnya kasar dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau ini saja?" Chanyeol menunjukkan kaos berwarna biru terang kearah Daehan.

"Anni Mommy! Aku mau ini" Daehan memeluk kaos berwarna hitam yang menurutnya lebih bagus di banding yang ada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Selera _Colour full_ mu itu tak di sukainya bodoh.." Kris mencibir, tangannya kini memegag sebuah Kaos putih dengan aksen berwarna abu tua di kerah juga lengannya yang pendek.

"Kau suka?" Tanyanya pada Daehan yang membuat bocah 12 tahun itu melonjak girang. "Nde!"

"Kau Lihat?" Kris menyeringai menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatap cemberut kearahnya.

"Menyebalkan!" Ucap Chanyeol sebal dan memasukkan asal baju-baju yang di lihatnya kedalam keranjang.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Oppa ini lucukan?"

Krystal memutar-muta baju-baju yang baru di belinya dengan semangat di depan Jisoo yang kini menatap tak percaya kantong-kantong belanjaan yang kini berserakkan didepannya.

"Kalian membeli semua ini?" Tanyanya yang langsung di jawab "Nde!" Dengan semangat oleh Krystal juga Hyorin, sedangkan Lizzy yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan segelas air dingin hanya mengelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Oppa dimana Daehan, Harry dan Chanyeol? Kenapa aku tak melihat mereka" Tanya Lizzy yang kini mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jisoo, mengabaikan Krystal dan Hyorin yang lagi-lagi memekik tertahan di depan mereka. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Jisoo dan Lizzy duduk di Sofa hitam yang tadi di duduki Kris, sedangkan Krystal dan Hyorin duduk di atas karpet tepat di depan Lizzy dan Jisoo.

"Harry sedang tidur di kamar Chanyeol, makanya kalian berdua jangan terlalu berisik" Ucapnya yang membuat Krystal dan Hyorin menutup mulut mereka. "Kalau Chanyeol dan Daehan aku tak tau, sepertinya mereka pergi dengan Kris"

Byurr!

"YA!"

Hyorin memengang rambut bagian belakangnya yang basah akibat semburan air dari Lizzy.

"Omo Eonni!" Krystal menatap kaget Lizzy yang kini sedang terbatuk.

"Mian, Mian, Aku hanya kaget" Ucapnya sambil menepuk dadanya. Lalu memberikan cengiran pada Hyorin yang sibuk mengerutu.

"Sialan! Ini menjijikan" Ucap Hyorin bertepatan dengan bel apartemen Chanyeol yang berbunyi.

"Itu Pasti Chanyeol, biarkan aku saja" Ucap Jisoo dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu depan.

"Chan—" Ucapan Jisoo terhenti, matanya kini melotot menatap Baro yang terlihat sibuk menahan Kwanghee yang memberontak ingin melarikan diri.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Jisoo yang tak di anggap oleh Baro, Baro malah menerobos masuk.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kris hyung" Ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam kedalam Apartemen Chanyeol, meninggalkan Jisoo juga Kwanghee yang kini berteriak tak terima.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kris yang duduk di balik kemudi.

"Entahlah, sepertinya bensinya habis.." Kris kembali menstarter mobilnya, tapi hanya deruman kecil yang terdengar. "Sebaiknya kau keluar dan dorong mobilku"

"Kau gila!" Chanyeol melotot, sedangkan Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau lihat disana? Disana ada Pom bensin, tak terlalu jauh Chanyeol, hanya 100 meter"

Chanyeol mengeram mendengarnya, dengan gerakkan kasar ia keluar dari mobil Kris lalu membanting pintu mobil dengan keras.

"Sialan!" Makinya sambil menendangi bemper belakang mobil Kris.

"Sebaiknya kau hemat tenagamu untuk mendorong mobilku Okey"

Chanyeol mendesis, untuk terakhir kalinya dia menendang mobil Kris sebelum menempatkan kedua tangannya pada bagasi mobil Kris siap untuk mendorong.

"Sialan! Ini beraaat!" Chanyeol mengeram, mukanya sudah memerah karena berusaha mengeluarkan semua tenaganya. Sedangkan di depan sana Kris tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang amat sangat bahagia, Bensi mobilnya memang habis, tapi setidaknya mobilnya masih bisa melaju dan mencapai Pom bensin di depan sana. Chanyeol memang bodoh sampai tak menyadari jika Kris sedang mengerjainya.

"Daddy kenapa?" Suara Daehan yang terdengar dari arah belakang membuat Kris mengulum senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa.." Ucap Kris dan setelahnya melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobilnya dan mulai berteriak.

"Oy Park Chanyeol! Kau yakin sedang mendorong?"

"Diam Brengsek!"

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Sepertinya dia sedang mencari Chanyeol.." Bisik Lizzy yang langsung di jawab anggukkan oleh Krystal dan Hyorin, mereka bertiga sedang mengikuti Harry yang terus mengelilingi setiap sudut apartemen Chanyeol sekarang ini.

Beberapa menit tadi, pintu kamar Chanyeol tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan Harry. Hyorin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Chanyeol, tentu saja kaget melihat Harry. Ia langsung memangil Lizzy dan Krystal dan berakhir mereka yang terus mengikuti Harry.

"Sedang apa dia?" Lizzy menghentikan langkahnya beberapa langkah di belakang Harry yang kini sedang menunduk melihat kolong meja makan.

"Kata eonni dia sedang mencari Chanyeol oppa?" Ucap Krystal yang membuat Lizzy menatap Speechles kearahnya. "Kau kira Chanyeol itu tikus hingga harus bersembunyi di kolong meja? Ish kau ini.." Lizzy berucap sebal. Sedangkan Krystal hanya tersenyum sambil mengigit lidahnya.

"Mau kemana lagi dia?" Suara Hyorin yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Lizzy dan Krystal kini menatap Harry yang berjalan melewati mereka.

"Yo Whatsapp Harry!" Suara Baro terdengar ketika Harry juga Lizzy, Krystal dan Hyorin yang sendari tadi mengikuti Harry sudah sampai di ruang Tv. Harry menghentikan langkahnya disana, menatap Punggung Kwanghee yang sedang serius menatap layar Tv yang tengah menampilkan Hyuna _nya_ , kemudian matanya beralih menatap Baro yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya dan juga Jisoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan salah satu alis yang naik tinggi. Mata Harry perlahan memburam, bibirnya maju beberapa senti sebelum sebuah tangisan pelan terdengar.

"Mommy~"

Sontak semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap horor kearah Harry yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gawat! Dia menangis!" Kwanghee berteriak, tangannya yang sedang memegang remot Tv kini ia gunakan untuk menunjuk Harry.

Buagh!

Sebuah batal sofa mendarat mulus tepat di wajah Kwanghee setelahnya.

"Teriakan mu membuatnya Kaget idiot!" Desis Jisoo sebagai pelaku pelemparan. Mata sipitnya kini menatap Harry yang semakin kencang menangis.

"Omo... Jangan menangis.." Ucap Hyorin yang kini ikut menenangkan Harry bersama Krystal.

"Mungkin dia lapar" Suara Baro tiba-tiba kembali terdengar, membuat semua orang disana melihat kearahnya kecuali Harry.

"Aku selalu memangis kalau aku lapar dulu" Ucapnya yang membuat semua yang mendengarnya menatap Baro speechles.

"Kau yakin?" Lizzy bertanya dengan wajah ragu, tangisan Harry semakin keras, dan mereka semua tak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Tentu saja, aku langsung diam ketika Eomma ku menghidangkan makanan di depanku" Ucap Baro semangat.

"Baiklah.." Lizzy melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur, dan tak berapa lama Lizzy kembali terlihat dengan sebuah telur yang berada di tangannya.

"Tak ada apa-apa lagi selain ini di kulkas" Ucapnya dan mengangkat sebutir telur itu.

"Ya sudah buat telur goreng saja" Kini giliran Jisoo yang bersuara.

"Oppa, kau yakin menyuruhku memasak?" Ucap Lizzy pada Jisoo yang langsung mengeleng dengan keras, mata sipitnya kini menatap bergantian kearah Hyorin dan Krystal yang langsung bersikap seolah-olah mereka tak mendengar.

"Ish kalian ini! Masa tak ada satupun di antara kalian yang bisa memasak?" Tanya Baro membuat Jisoo, Lizzy, Krystal dan Hyorin mengelengkan kepala mereka kompak, sedangkan Kwanghee langsung berpura-pura kembali fokus menatap layar Tv.

"Ish!"

Baro menyambar Telur yang masih di pegang Lizzy dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur.

"Biar aku saja yang membuatnya" Ucap Baro sebelum menghilang di balik tembok pemisah.

Hening beberapa saat, suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanya suara Tv dan tangisan Harry.

"Oppa kau yakin dia bisa memasak?" Tanya Lizzy ragu pada Jisoo yang kini tengah mengurut kening.

"Tidak, si bodoh itu akan mengacaukannya" Ucap Jisoo dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu utama.

"Oppa, kau tak berniat kaburkan?" Suara Lizzy yang kembali terdengar membuat Jisoo yang tengah memakai sepatunya menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Lizzy.

"Aku mau mengecek lemari makanan ku, kalau tak salah ingat ada satu cup Ramen yang tersisa. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali"

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Mereka payah" Ucap Baro sambil menuangkan Minyak goreng pada teflon yang sudah dia tempatkan di atas kompor listrik Chanyeol.

"Dasar mereka anak manja! Mengoreng sebutir telur saja tak bisa? Oh sungguh menyedihkan" Ucapnya lagi, bibirnya kini menunjukkan seringai meremehkan, dan tak menyadari atau memangnya dasarnya tak tau jika Minyak goreng yang baru saja ia tuangkan terlalu banyak sampai mengisi tiga perempat bagian teflon.

"Tinggal menunggu minyak panas dan memasukkan telur ini saja kan" Ucapnya lagi. Baro kini mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya di samping kompor, ia kini sedang menunggu Minyak yang tadi di masukkannya panas. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian minyak di atas Teflon mulai mengelembung kecil, membuat Baro yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Sekarang masukkan telurnya" Ucapnya dan mulai memecahkan telur lalu memasukkannya pada Minyak panas.

Cesss!

"AW!"

Dengan gerakkan cepat Baro melangkahkan kaki mundur, tangan kirinya kini memegang punggung tangan kanannya yang terasa panas dan perih karena terciprat minyak.

"Aku harus melindungi tangankku" Ucap Baro dan matanya kini menatap kesekeliling area dapur Chanyeol, dan sepertinya lupa jika telur yang di masaknya mulai menghitam.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Lizzy mengkerutkan keningnya ketika hidungnya mencium bau gosong, seingatnya tak ada Chanyeol dan tak mungkin ada yang memasak.

"Kenapa Baro lama sekali"

Dan ucapan Krystal mampu membuat Lizzy berlari kearah dapur.

"OMO! CHA SUN WOO?!" Teriaknya kaget ketika melihat kobaran api di dapur.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteri—" Ucapan Kwanghee terhenti, matanya kini melotot melihat api di depannya juga Baro yang kini sedang bersembunyi di kolong meja makan.

"Bantu aku~"

"YA IDIOT!" Teriak Kwanghee dan langsung mengambil panci kecil yang entah kenapa berada di atas meja makan lalu membawa panci itu kearah kamar mandi, mengisinya dengan air dari keran Bath tub dan shower lalu membawanya kembali kedapur dan menyiramkannya pada api yang kini mulai membesar.

"Eonni! Bagaimana ini?!" Krystal berteriak histeris sedangkan Hyorin yang kini mengendong Harry hanya bisa menepuk punggung Harry yang sudah berhenti menangis dengan gerakkan panik.

"Aku juga tak tau!" Lizzy mengerang, ia tak tau harus melakukan apa, ia juga panik, dan ini sudah lebih dari tiga kali Kwanghee bulak balik membawa air tapi apinya belum juga padam.

"Sialan! Bagaimana ini?!" Kwanghee berteriak dari arah kamar mandi, Shower yang dihidupkannya tiba-tiba mati.

"Showernya mati! Aku tak bisa mengambil Air lagi!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Ya jelas, Listrik di sini pasti koslet!" Teriak Lizzy yang kini sedang mencari tabung pemadam di Apartemen Chanyeol.

"Idiot! Dimana dia meletakkannya" Geram Lizzy ketika ia tak kunjung menemukan tabung berwarna merah itu di Apartemen Chanyeol.

Suara bel yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Lizzy langsung berlari kearah pintu keluar.

Cklek!

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Jisoo yang kini berdiri di depan Lizzy dengan tangan kanan memegang sebuah kantung kresek.

"O-oppa.."

"Wae?"

"SI IDIOT ITU MEMBAKAR DAPUR!"

"WHAT?!"

Jisoo langsung berlari kearah dapur, asap hitam sudah hampir memenuhi area dapur.

"Dimana tabung pemadam?!"

"Aku tak tau!"

"Sial!" Jisoo mengumpat, kini ia berlari dan mulai mengobrak-abrik hampir seluruh isi apartemen Chanyeol di bantu Krystal, Lizzy juga Kwanghee, sedangkan Hyorin menepi ke balkon karena Harry terus saja terbatuk. Dan tolong jangan tanyakan dimana Baro berada.

"Oppa disini!" Jisoo langsung berlari kearah Krystal yang tengah berjongkok di depan lemari sepatu.

"Dasar idiot! Kenapa menyimpan tabung pemadam di dalam rak sepatu!" Ucapnya sebelum kembali berlari kearah dapur.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Ini berat" Chanyeol terus mengerutu di setiap langkahnya menuju apartemennya, sedang Kris yang berjalan di belakangnya juga membawa berkantong-kantong besar belanjaan Chanyeol mendesis.

"Siapa suruh kau berbelanja seperti tak akan keluar rumah selama dua tahun" Cibirnya tapi tak di dengar Chanyeol yang kini sibuk memasukan password untuk membuka pintu.

Sedangkan Daehan yang berjalan di samping Kris hanya menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya melihat interaksi Mommy dan Daddynya

Cklek!

"Aku Pu—" Ucapan Chanyeol mengantung di udara, asap tipis yang entah berasal dari mana tiba-tiba berhembus kearahnya, matanya kini membulat sempurna melihat keadaan Apartemennya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA APARTEMEN KU!"

 **:: TBC ::**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

4673 words, aku rasa ini cukup panjang hehe.

Banyak yang penasaran sama keadaan Chanyeol-Kris di masa depan, hehe sabar ya, chap-chap depan pasti ada hint-hintnya kok, tunggu aja.

Aku seneng banget kalau ada **reader baru** yang review, tambah semangat jadinya, bukan berarti yang sering review gak buat semangat ya. Cuman kaya dapet suntikan semangat lebih gituhh *lebe

Sebenernya aku bukan Author baru di screenplays, tapi karena aku terkena wb untuk melanjutkan ff-ff ku sebelumnya aku memutuskan untuk buat akun baru dan mulai menulis ff Krisyeol sebagai main pair. Dan entah kenapa wb ku hilang kalau menyangkut mereka, jadi maafkan saja tingkah laku mereka di ff ini yang terkesan konyol, soalnya aku juga secara tak langsung menghibur diriku sendiri hehe.

Oke sesi curhat di tutup.

 **Sekali lagi dan tak pernah bosan aku ucapain Makasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak, review kalian adalah semangat buatku...**

 **| Senna Wu | Rilah Safitri | xxLULUxx | Zahra495 | Alda N – Yoshinaoko Monamie | XOXO KimCloud | Baby Crong | Apriyaninurfad1 | Fetty EXO-L | Shin Hy 39 | KayLiKim3 | Odiodi12 | Fienyeol | Taniadwi743 | Exochanxi | Shoothatladyluck | Kim Eun Seob | Sumiya Wu | Hyena Lee | Permenkaret | Phcxxi | Rosmala11 | Anahunhan | Pinker61 | JirinHope | Titania | Terexa Wu | Kumiko Ve | Jeseey | Double BobB I | Hanbi | Neng | Anlika88 | MaknaeOchi | Enchris 727 | Realyounges529 | 1004baekie | Liaoktaviani |**

Mian kalau ada yang salah yeth..

Aku publish cepet karena aku lagi senang aja, Chap 5 aku belum ngetik satu word pun, jadi kayanya chap 5 itu aku pub minggu depan, oke deh, see u next chap ya^^

.

.

.

Mind to review again?


	5. Daehan?

"Hahhh..."

Shindong mengernyit, salah satu alisnya terangkat naik.

"Masalah apa yang membuatmu menghela nafas di pagi yang cerah seperti ini Choi Seosangnim?"

"Em..." Guru Choi menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Wae? Katakan saja"

"Saya rasa masalah Kris dan Chanyeol harus segera di selesaikan, Seosangnim.."

"Masalah kedua bocah itu?"

"Nde Seosangnim"

Sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah Shindong, "Choi Seosangnim.." Ucapnya setelah membuang rokoknya.

"Ne"

"Memangnya apa masalah kedua bocah itu? Mereka memang terkadang merepotkan, tapi semua itu sepadan dengan prestasi yang mereka berikan untuk sekolah ini" Lanjut Shidong masih dengan gaya santainya.

"Tapi Seosangnim, kedua bocah yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai anak—"

"Mengaku-ngaku?"

"Maksud saya, Daehan dan Harry, Seosangnim.."

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan tentang mereka?"

Shindong lagi-lagi tersenyum, kedua tangannya kini berada di dalam saku celananya.

"Choi Seosangnim.."

"Ne"

"Adakalanya kau harus mempercayai hal-hal yang kau rasa tak masuk akal..." Shindong menatap lurus bangunan yang berada di depannya. "Cukup ikuti alur yang ada, diam dan perhatikan" Shindong kini menoleh, menatap Choi Seosangnim yang kini menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun terkesan ragu.

"Aku akan pergi, aku percayakan mereka padamu.." Ucap Shindong lagi setelah menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi menyender di pintu mobil.

"Baik Seosangnim" Guru Choi membungkukkan badannya saat Shindong sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya dan duduk di balik kursi kemudi.

"Ah Choi seosangnim.."

"Nde" Guru Choi kembali membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat Shindong dari jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Apa kau tak merasa mereka itu aneh?"

"Nde?"

"Daehan dan Harry, kau tak merasa kedua bocah itu aneh?"

"Sa-saya rasa—"

"Lihatlah dan perhatikan Choi Seosangnim.." Ucap Shindong untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup kaca jendela mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan guru Choi yang masih menampilkan raut bingungnya.

* * *

 **Secrets of the future**

 **-Jjang Present-**

 **Warning :** BL, AU, MPREG, Typos, And many more

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Buagh!

Kris meringis, meskipun wajahnya tetap datar dan tak menunjukkan raut prihatin. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Hyorin, Krystal, Lizzy, dan Kwanghee sudah menampilkan wajah kagetnya dengan kedua tangan menutup mulut mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sebagai pelaku yang membuat bunyi berdebum itu kini membelalakkan matanya horor.

"Mati kau idiot!" Ucap Kris sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan keributan yang di ciptakannya.

"Mommy..."

Kris sedikit melirikkan matanya, menatap Harry yang kini berada di gendongannya. Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu kini menumpukkan dagunya di bahu Kris karena ingin tetap melihat Chanyeol yang masih dalam posisi sama di belakang sana.

"Mommy mu dalam masalah sekarang, lebih baik kita menjauh" Ucap Kris seolah mengerti jika Harry tak mau berada jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Wah Jinjja! Mommy Daebak!" Celetuk Daehan yang berjalan di samping kanan Kris, Daehan kini sedang berjalan mundur dengan mata yang menatap berbinar Chanyeol.

"Bocah.." Kris memutar dengan paksa kepala bocah berumur 11 tahun itu, kepala Kris kini menunduk untuk melihat Daehan yang masih tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Jangan ikuti kelakuan idiot Mommy mu" Ucap Kris sebelum mereka menghilang di belokkan koridor.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, di lorong koridor khusus loker siswa tingkat 11 Seokchan High School, Chanyeol dengan panik melempar sepatunya, matanya sudah memerah saat sosok yang masih berdiri di depan loker benomor 265 yang sekaligus berada di depan Chanyeol mengerakkan badannya untuk berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol" Nada itu terdengar mengerikkan dengan desisan di akhirnya.

"Apa aku punya salah padamu Chan?" Ucap Jisoo masih dengan desisan dalam setiap kalimatnya. Kepala bagian belakangnya masih berdeyut sakit. Memang apa salahnya sehingga Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memukulnya? Dengan sepatu. Tepat di kepalanya. Itu sakit, Sungguh.

"Hyuung~" Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya, meskipun terdengar mencicit. Chanyeol takut, Jisoo itu mengerikkan meskipun dia hanya duduk diam, apalagi marah.

"Daebak, Chanyeol pasti akan mati sekarang" Ucap Kwanghee pelan.

"Diam kau!" Lizzy mendesis.

"Park Chanyeol? Wae? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Tanya Jisoo yang langsung di jawab gelengan cepat dari Chanyeol.

"Lalu?"

Jisoo menunduk, mengambil sepatu yang tadi di lemparkan asal oleh Chanyeol saat ia berbalik tadi.

"Kenapa memukulku?" Lanjut Jisoo dengan salah satu alis terangkat tinggi.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya asal, meruntukki kebodohannya yang lupa jika nomor loker Baro itu 266. Chanyeol tadi sedang tersulut emosi, dia tak sempat berpikir hingga langsung lari setelah membuka salah satu sepatunya dan memukulnya dengan keras kearah sosok yang tadi terlihat sibuk membereskan entah apa di dalam loker berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Chanyeol kira itu Baro, Ketua kelas sialan yang membuat Apartemennya hancur kemarin. Jadi Chanyeol anggap memberikan pukulan penuh dendam sekali dua kali untuk Baro tak apa. Toh, karena ketua kelas sialan itu juga Chanyeol jadi gelandangan untuk hari-hari kedepan karena Apartemennya untuk sementara waktu tak bisa di tempati.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berkerumun di lokerku?" Ucap Baro yang sepertinya baru datang dan langsung menyelinap ketengah kerumunan.

"Wah Daebak! Chanyeol, kau berkelahi dengan Jisoo Hyung?" Tanyanya yang langsung di balas delikan menyeramkan dari Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Chanyeol benci hari senin, dan Chanyeol juga benci Cha Sun Woo.

"Aw!"

Chanyeol meringis saat Harry memegang keningnya yang lebam.

"Ahjussi, Apa Ahjussi yang membuat kening Mommyku berubah jadi biru?"

Jisoo yang sendari tadi menyeringai dengan mata yang menatap Chanyeol dari bangkunya langsung menoleh kaget kearah Daehan yang entah sejak kapan duduk diatas mejanya.

"Lama-lama kau seperti _jin_ , jangan muncul tiba-tiba di depanku" Ucap Jisoo sambil mendorong kecil kening Daehan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Annii~ Ahjussi! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"Apa?"

"Kening Mommy lebam seperti itu pasti karena Ahjussi kan?"

"Kau punya bukti apa bocah?"

"Berarti benar! Lihat saja, aku akan mengadu pada Daddyku!"

"Mengadu?" Jisoo mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Daehan, sebelum menoleh kearah kanannya di mana Kris terlihat begitu santai dengan Headset di kedua telinganya dengan mata yang terpokus pada sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Kau yakin Daddymu akan peduli?" Lanjut Jisoo dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Ahjussi benar, Daddy tak akan peduli.." Ucap Daehan dengan wajah cemberut.

Senyum kemenangan di wajah Jisoo semakin lebar saat ia mendengar ucapan Daehan, mata sispitnya kini bergerak mengelilingi kelas, dan lalu terhenti ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Baro yang sedang berebut sesuatu dengan Kwanghee.

"Aku tak suka Daddy yang seperti ini.."

"?"

Jisoo langsung kembali menatap Daehan yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau berbicara apa tadi?" Tanya Jisoo yang membuat Daehan balas menatap Jisoo.

"Aku tak suka Daddy yang seperti ini.." Ulang Daehan.

"Wae?"

"Daddy yang saat ini, bukan seperti Daddy yang kukenal.."

Jisoo mengkerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Aku tak mengerti" Ucapnya.

"Tentu kau tak mengerti Ahjussi, Karena aku yang merasakannya. Bukan Ahjussi"

"Kau aneh bocah!" Ucap Jisoo lalu menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi sedikit membungkuk karena penasaran.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Daehan.."

"Hem?"

"Apa kau memang seperti ini?"

Daehan yang tadi menunduk untuk melihat kakinya yang berayun kini beralih menatap Jisoo.

"Maksud Ahjussi?"

"Kau, apa kau memang selalu bersikap seperti ini?" Jisoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sikapmu terlalu dewasa untuk bocah seumurmu" Lanjut Jisoo yang membuat Daehan kembali menudukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku hyung..." Daehan kembali menegakkan kepalanya, mata menatap lurus kearah mata Jisoo. "Karena aku seorang Hyung Ahjussi..."

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Aw!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan"

"Aish Jinja!"

Chanyeol menampik tangan Kris yang sedang memegang segumpal kapas yang sudah di beri obat.

"Diamlah" Ucap Kris lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengobati dahi Chanyeol yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan lebam biru itu.

"Kau pasti tak akan mengatakan itu jika kau sendiri yang menerima lemparan sepatu di wajahmu dari Jisoo hyung" Gerutu Chanyeol yang membuat Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Chanyeol?"

"Wae!"

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku sendiri yang menyumpalnya" Ucap Kris yang tak mendapatkan balasan karena setelahnya Chanyeol memilih membungkam mulutnya. Kris itu manusia berdarah dingin, setan berwujud manusia, sosok manusia brengsek yang selalu memegang ucapannya.

"Sudah selesai, sana pergi"

"Ck!" Chanyeol berdecak mendengarnya. Semenjak Chanyeol menumpang di rumah Kris, atau lebih tepatnya Apartemen Kris. Kris memang selalu bersikap seperti itu. Kadang baik, kadang jahat. Tapi menurut Chanyeol, Kris lebih banyak Jahatnya di banding baiknya. Contohnya saja Kris tega menampatkan Daehan, Harry dan Chanyeol di kamar tamu yang hanya mempunyai Single Bed, membuat setiap pagi saat bangun tidur Chanyeol selalu mengumpat karena punggungnya mati rasa. Ya, itu karena Chanyeol tidur di lantai, ia tak mungkin tidur berdesakkan di ranjang yang sempit dengan Harry dan Daehan. Kasihan dua bocah itu.

Chanyeol selalu berharap, Andaikan saja ada satu kamar lagi di Apartemen Jisoo, atau Kwanghee mau menampung Chanyeol. Pasti Chanyeol tak berada di sini. Chanyeol juga tak mungkin kembali kerumahnya membawa Daehan dan Harry, bisa gawat kalau orang tuanya yang selalu Khawatir nama keluarga mereka tercoreng itu tau jika Chanyeol pulang membawa dua anak. Dan tolong jangan bawa-bawa nama Baro dalam hal ini, Karena Chanyeol sudah mogok bicara dengan pemilik nama asli Cha Sun Woo itu.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Daehan, aku ingin berbicara padamu"

Daehan yang tengah serius menatap layar PSP baru pemberian dari Jisoo itu langsung mendongkak dan menatap tak percaya kearah Kris. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Kris memanggil namanya dengan benar tanpa embel-embel sebutan bocah yang selalu Kris ucapkan padanya.

"Berbicara apa Daddy?"

Daehan menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi tiduran di atas sofa. Matanya kini mengikuti Kris yang mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Daehan.

"Ini tentang.." Kris mengantungkan ucapannya, dan Daehan tau, dengan hanya melihat bagaimana gerak tubuh Kris saat ini saja Daehan tau kalau Kris sedang dalam keadaan ragu.

"Yes Daddy"

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang kita. Aku, Kau, Harry dan Chanyeol. Ceritakan padaku tentang kita di masa depan"

Daehan sedikit membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Daddy sudah percaya padaku kalau aku dan Harry datang dari masa depan?"

Kris tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Daehan. Matanya kini menatap jam dinding putih yang berada di tembok yang masuk dalam jarak padangannya. Jam 17 lebih 16, terhitung lebih dari 20 menit Chanyeol pergi dengan Harry karena tadi Harry merengek ingin makan es krim.

"Entahlah..."

Daehan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Daddy selalu seperti ini, Daddy selalu ragu dalam segala hal" Ucap Daehan yang membuat Kris kembali menjadikan Deahan fokus pandanganya.

"Benarkah?"

"Nde.."

"Daehan.."

"Yes Daddy"

"Kenapa, kenapa aku dan Chanyeol bisa menikah?" Tanya Kris Pada Daehan yang kini sedang memadang kosong kearahnya.

"Karena Daddy adalah orang Brengsek"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak tahu Dad, tapi Itulah yang Mommy jawab ketika aku tanya kenapa Mommy dan Daddy bisa menikah"

"Aku tak mengerti.."

"Daddy pasti akan mengerti" Ucap Daehan yang kini tengah menampilkan senyumannya, meskipun tak selebar biasanya.

"Daddy.."

"Hem?"

"Jika kau disuruh untuk memilih _**sebuah harapan yang menambah kebahagiaan atau kebahagiaan tapi kehilangan**_ **,** kau akan memilih yang mana?"

Kris tertegun mendengar pertayaan Daehan.

"Daehan?"

"Apa pilihanmu Daddy?"

"Aku tak tau, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena nanti kau akan di hadapkan dalam pilihan itu" Ucap Daehan yang membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lalu apa yang ku pilih?"

" _ **Sebuah harapan yang menambah kebahagiaan**_ , Daddy memilih itu"

"Kenapa.." Kris mengantung kalimatnya, matanya kini menatap langsung mata Daehan yang terlihat kosong. "Kenapa aku memilih itu?" Lanjut Kris.

"Karena kalian menyayangiku, mencintaiku.." Jawab Daehan yang bertepatan dengan suara pintu Apartemen Kris yang terbuka dan menampilkan Harry dan Chanyeol.

"DAEHAN, KAU MAU ES KRIM? KEMARILAH" Teriak Chanyeol yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur.

"NDE MOMMY! TUNGGU AKU" Balas Daehan yang juga berteriak, membuat Kris sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Daddy.."

"Nde?"

Kris menolehkan kepalanya kearah Daehan yang kini sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya bersiap menuju dapur.

"Dulu aku selalu berpikir aku tak membutuhkan _**Harapan**_ yang Daddy pilih itu. Aku ingin _**kebahagiaan meskipun**_ _ **kehilangan**_ **.** Aku inginDaddy memilih itu. Karena meskipun _**harapan**_ itu _**menambah kebahagiaan**_ , tapi kita juga _**kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga**_. Dan maafkan aku Daddy, karena aku sempat membenci _**harapan**_ yang kau pilih.." Ucap Daehan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris.

Kris mematung di tempatnya, kenapa malah menjadi seperti ini? Sebenarnya ia tadi berbohong, ia sebenarnya tak percaya dengan fakta dimana Daehan dan Harry datang dari masa depan. Ia berpura-pura untuk mencoba menerima mereka agar Daehan mau menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang selama ini menganjal bagi Kris. Tapi bocah itu, Daehan. Malah memberikan pertanyaan yang bahkan Kris tak tau harus menjawab apa.

 _ **Sebuah harapan yang menambah kebahagiaan atau kebahagiaan tapi kehilangan...**_

Perlahan Kris tersenyum, ini menarik, sungguh. Dan Kris memang sudah tau. Daehan, Bocah itu, ada yang aneh dengannya.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Pagi ini Chanyeol tidak mengumpat saat ia bangun dari tidurnya, entah kenapa kepalanya pusing, semua yang ia lihat terasa berputar. Membuat Daehan yang memang memiliki kebiasaan bangun pagi menatap khawatir Chanyeol.

"Wae Mommy?" Daehan ikut duduk di lantai kamar yang telapis karpet berwarna coklat tua itu. Tangannya kini ikut memijat kening Chanyeol yang sedang Chanyeol pijat.

"Aku pusing" Ucap Chanyeol lalu merebahkan kepalanya masih dengan posisi duduk di lantai pada pinggir Ranjang yang diatasnya ada Harry yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Aku akan membangunkan Daddy"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menahan tangan Daehan.

"Tak perlu, kenapa harus memberitahu dia. Aku hanya perlu tidur sebentar lagi, pusingku pasti hilang" Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Daehan kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Kenapa Mommy tidak suka obat?"

"Kau tau darimana aku tak suka meminum obat?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kepala memiring menatap Daehan. Ia sedang dalam posisi nyaman dengan kepalanya yang ia rebahkan di atas kasur.

"Karena aku anakmu"

"Baiklah, kemari..."

"Eh?"

"Tidurkan kepalamu di sini.." Chanyeol menepuk bagian kasur di depannya. Isyarat agar Daehan mengikuti gerakkanya untuk menidurkan kepala mereka di pinggiran kasur.

"Ayo kita tidur lagi, sebentar saja.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari terasa lebih terik dari biasanya, beberapa siswi perempuan yang mengerombol di koridor bahkan sudah heboh mengibaskan kipas mereka, berusaha menghindari keringat yang dapat merusak penampilan. Tapi berbeda lagi dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di tengah lapang sana, Baro masih dengan semangatnya mendrible bola basket di tangannya, sebuah senyuman lebar terlihat di wajahnya saat ia kembali mencetak poin, tak terlalu perduli pada keringat yang mulai membasahi kaos putih yang di pakainya mengantikan seragam sekolahnya yang kini teronggok menyedihkan di pinggir lapangan. Ya, Deting bel istrirahat memang sudah berbunyi lebih dari 10 menit lalu, jam-jam seperti ini biasanya seluruh kelas yang ada di Seokchan akan berubah sepi dan keramaian akan berpindah di koridor, lapangan ataupun kantin.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari lapangan, tempatnya di kantin, Chanyeol tengah menatap makan siangnya dengan tidak selera, hari ini terasa membosankan baginya, membosankan karena semua guru dari mata pelajaran hari ini hadir dan menghapuskan mimpi tentang jam kosong. Menyebalkan, Chanyeol tak suka guru yang rajin. Chanyeol lebih suka guru baik yang selalu meninggalkan kelas dengan alasan berkelit-kelit.

"Kulitmu bertambah pucat Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol memutarkan bola matanya malas, Ini sudah ke empat kalinya Kwanghee mengatakan itu. Dan Chanyeol sudah bosan mendengarnya.

"Apa tak ada kalimat lain selain itu yang keluar dari mulut embermu Kwang?" Ucap Chanyeol sinis yang membuat Kwanghee mendelik tak suka kearahnya.

"Kau mengerikkan, wajahmu pucat, dan dahi birumu itu sungguh indah"

"Sialan!" Chanyeol mengeram marah, mulutnya Kwanghee itu tak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali kalau bicara.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini..."

Lizzy yang duduk di tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Kwanghee menengahi dengan malas, tangan kanannya kini mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya, Lizzy sudah tak berselera makan lagi semenjak Chanyeol dan Kwanghee beradu mulut.

"Oppa, Dimana Daehan dan Harry?" Tanya Krystal yang duduk di sebrang Chanyeol di samping Jisoo.

"Mereka berdua sedang dengan Kris" Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Tumben sekali.." Ucap Hyorin tak acuh lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Daehan marah padaku?"

"Hah? Wae?" Tanya Lizzy kaget.

"Katanya dia tak suka aku dengan muka pucatku"

"Dia berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Jisoo yang sendari tadi tampak tak berminat mendengar pecakapan di antara mereka.

"Em, Harry juga ikutan" Jawab Chanyeol dengan helaan nafas di akhirnya.

"Kau sedih karena mereka lebih memilih Kris sekarang?"

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus sedih?" Jawab Chanyeol tak terima.

"Mungkin saja kau merasa kehilangan" Ucap Kwanghee lagi.

"Memangnya aku ibunya?!"

"Kau memang Ibu mereka idiot!"

Dan berdebatan itu di akhiri dengan Kwanghee yang tersenyum lebar merasa menang.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan ku" Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Baro juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ingat, kita itu tak akrab" Ucap Jisoo lagi yang membuat Baro memutar bola matanya malas. "Nde sialan! Kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari sepuluh kali" Ucap Baro yang langsung di hadiahi geplakan di kepalanya oleh Jisoo.

"Perhatikan kata-katamu, aku masih lebih tua darimu"

"Nde, nde" Baro menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas, salah satu tangannya kini mengelus kepalanya yang terasa panas akibat geplakkan yang di terimanya tadi.

Tek..

Baro dan Jisoo beradu tatapan tak kurang dari tiga detik, sebelum akhirnya langsung menarik dengan cepat tangan mereka, lalu bergerak saling membelakangi.

"Ish!" Baro mendecih, ia kini sedang mengusap-ngusap dengan kasar telapak tangannya pada celana yang sedang di pakainya, sedangkan Jisoo kini sedang menepuk-nepuk tangan kanannya seolah ada debu. Mereka itu berlebihan, sungguh. Padahal tangan mereka hanya tak sengaja bersentuhan karena menekan tombol lift dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tapi tingkah mereka seolah baru saja menyentuh anjing rabies.

"Kalau bukan karena ingin meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, aku tak mau berdekatan dalam jarak dua meter denganmu" Gerutu Baro yang masih terdengar oleh Jisoo.

"Memangnya aku juga mau? Perlu kau tau, aku takut berdekatan dengan orang idiot" Ucap Jisoo yang membuat Baro yang mendengarnya berdecak.

"Chanyeol bahkan lebih parah dari ku, jika aku idiot, lalu dia apa? Super idiot?" Balas Baro tak mau kalah.

"Ucapan yang bagus, aku sungguh tak sabar untuk memberitahu Chanyeol" Ucap Jisoo yang membuat Baro membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Brengsek!"

Ting!

Dengan langkah santai juga seringai yang masih terpasang di wajahnya, Jisoo melangkahkan kakinya kedalam Lift.

"Lantai berapa Apartemen Kris?" Tanyanya kemudian.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Kau merepotkan sekali.." Ucap Kris dengan tangan meremas kain yang sudah di rendam air hangat olehnya, lalu menempelkannya di dahi Chanyeol.

"Mana mauku untuk sakit" Jawab Chanyeol pelan. Kepalanya semakin bertambah pusing saat ia pulang dari sekolah, Chanyeol bahkan tak bisa lagi mengangkat kepalanya di meja makan tadi, membuat Kris kaget dan langsung memindahkan Chanyeol ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol memang merasa badannya tak terlalu baik hari ini, mungkin karena emosinya pada Baro belum terbalaskan juga keadaannya yang dalam beberapa hari ini memaksanya tidur di lantai. Chanyeol tak pernah akrab dengan udara dingin, Chanyeol lebih memilih duduk diam di dekat api unggun saat musim panas di banding harus berurusan dengan segala hal yang membuatnya merasakan dingin.

"Kemana Daehan dan Harry?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Harry menangis saat melihatku mengendongmu tadi, Daehan mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi saat aku mengambil air hangat untuk mengompresmu, mereka malah mengurung diri di kamar" Jawab Kris yang membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup. Ia sedang berada di kamar Kris sekarang, terasa asing tapi memberikan rasa nyaman.

"Mereka itu kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan hembusan nafas di akhirnya.

"Apa aku terlihat mengerikannya Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kris menunduk, menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang menatapnya. "Nde, Kau mengerikkan, wajahmu pucat, dan dahi birumu itu sungguh indah" Kata Kris yang membuat Chanyeol merasakan Dejavu.

"Cantik sekali kata-katamu sialan!"

Kris berdecak.

"Tutup mulutmu, kau masih saja cerewet meski kau sakit" Ucap Kris lalu menjejalkan termometer kedalam mulut Chanyeol.

"Jangan coba melepaskannya, atau aku akan membuat termometer itu berada dalam perutmu"

Chanyeol mengeram marah meskipun tak mengeluarkan suara. Melihat itu Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu membawa baskom kecil yang berisi air hangat itu keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memadang sinis kearahnya.

Setelah meletakkan dengan asal baskom itu di atas meja makan, Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu kamar, bukan kamarnya yang sekarang diisi Chanyeol, tapi kamar lainnya. Kris harus memastikan sesuatu, ini tentang Harry dan Daehan yang kini mengurung diri di kamar yang beberapa hari ini di tempati mereka dengan Chanyeol. Tadi Harry benar-benar menangis dengan keras, padahal Chanyeol hanya demam, tapi bocah itu menangis seperti baru saja melihat pembunuhan di depannya.

Cklek..

Dengan gerakkan pelan Kris memutar kenop pintu setelah terlebih dahulu membukanya dengan bantuan kunci cadangan.

"Dae—" Ucapan Kris terhenti saat matanya melihat Daehan dan Harry yang kini sedang tidur berpelukkan di atas kasur di depan sana.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" Ucap Kris setelah berdiri di pinggir kasur, meniru ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Tangannya kini bergerak untuk membenarkan posisi selimut di tubuh Daehan dan Harry.

"Aku memang belum menerima semua hal yang kalian katakan padaku tentang masa depan.." Kris mengantungkan ucapannya, matanya kini bergerak menatap Harry dan Daehan secara bergantian lalu akhirnya terhenti dan menatap lama Daehan. "Tapi aku berusaha untuk mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini" Ucap Kris pelan.

.

.

.

 **:: TBC ::**

* * *

Maaf bila kalian ngerasa ff ini kurang, maafkan.

Aku baru tulis lagi nih chap pas update ff White kemarin, ya, ini ff dadakan banget, karena selama sebulan kemarin ada hal-hal yang menyebalkan seperti yang aku tulis di reviewan kemarin di chap 4, mungkin kalian gak baca, karena yang baca cuman _Key Darrel_ dan _MaknaeOchi_ hehe, tak apa. Dan maafkan karena keterlambatan pub ini hoho.

Rencananya aku mau pub ff krisyeol oneshoot lainnya, baca ya, kemarin aku udah pub ff baru judulnya White, semoga suka. Dan mari kita jayakan pair kesayangan kita ini, jangan biarkan mereka menghilang :( hiks!

Dan aku gak pernah bosen buat ngucapin makasih, MAKASIH banget sama kalian yang udah meninggalkna jejak kalian, Love You~ dan semoga Chap ini gak buat kalian kecewa ^3^ Kritik dan saran di tampung kok, jangan sungkan ya ^^

 **| Kai Hunnie | Kumiko Ve | Rosmala11 | Rilah Safitri | Titania | Guest 88 | Shoothatladyluck | Liaoktaviani Joaseo | Odiodi 12 | Baby Crong | Kthk2 | VeyKim | Hanhyewon357 | Enchris 727 | Double BobB I | Realyounges529 | Exochanxi | Kim Eun Seob | KayLiKim3 | HyewonB | Damchuu93 | Permenkaret | Taniadwi743 | KimSora94 | MyNameX | Sris Loverz | 1004baekie | Neng | PrinceRathena | xxLULUxx | Fienyeol | Jiji Park | Yeolla Handayani | Hyena Lee | Jeseey | Fetty EXO-L | Guest | Kim Sohyun | Pinker61 | Apriyaninurfad1 | Yeolli | Yeollifanfan | Yuyu | Key Darrel | Wolf68 | Blackjackcrong | Stuart | MaknaeOchi | Guest(2) | Chan963 | Rlike | Hanaocchi | FanshaFadhilla |**

Oh iya jadi inget, ada beberapa dari kalian yang nanya Harry dan Daehan itu siapakan? Ini jawaban aku *halah*

Ada yang tau Supermen returns? Kalau ada yang tau, syukurlah, kalau gak ada gak papa. Daehan itu aku ambil soalnya aku suka Song triplets, akhirnya aku kalah sama pesona mereka. Aku suka Daehan, si sulung yang udah ngerti posisinya, aku suka Minguk yang lucu, aku juga suka Manse dengan hobi makannya. Nah, kenapa aku pake nama Daehan disini, itu karena aku menghormati si sulung itu wkwkwk. Aku ambil dia deh sebagai perwakilan, toh disini aku masukkin semua sikap Minguk dan Manse ke daehan kan hohoho. Tapi menilik Daehan itu masih cimit-cimit banget, dan bakal susah bayangin Daehan umur 11 tahun, kalian bayangin Daehan itu _**Daniel hyunoo Lachapelle (Danny),**_ Ituloh ullzang Baby, kalau kalian yang buka ffn foto mereka aku jadiin photo nih ff, kalau bukan lewat Hp Search aja, Ada salah satu Photo Danny yang lagi pake topi di dalem mobil pake kaos amerika, itu tuh rupa Daehan di ff ini, gantengkan. Anak siapa dulu dong.

Dan kalau Harry, itu murni karena aku suka Harry Potter, Bhak! Maafkan aku, dia bukan anggota boyband manapun kok. Tapi kalian bisa banyangin Harry itu **Leo William Recipon,** sama, Ullzang Baby juga kaya Danny, search aja, cari poto pas Leo dengan rambut mangkoknya duduk trus belakangnya ada latar bunga-bunga gituh warna kuning. Dia pake jaket ijo, lucu ^3^

Oke deh keut!

Apa ada nama yang gak kesebut? Typo? Maafkan~

.

.

.

So, Mind To review again teman?


	6. Mistletoe

Kris mengernyit tak suka, Selama dua tahun Kris tinggal di Apartemennya ini, Kris belum pernah melihat Apartemennya sehancur ini.

Sedangkan Harry yang kini berada di gendongan Kris, hanya mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya yang sedikit bengkak dan memerah. Barusan Harry menangis lagi, mungkin Harry kembali teringat Chanyeol saat dia bangun tidur.

"Woah~" Daehan berdecak kagum, berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang tengah mengurut keningnya.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja mereka Jin" Ucap Kris lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Tak memperdulikan beberapa onggok tubuh bernyawa yang tersebar acak di ruang TV-nya.

"Daddy, Kapan mereka datang?" Tanya Daehan setelah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kris.

"Kemarin malam, saat kalian tidur. Mereka tiba-tiba datang seperti pengungsi tak tahu diri" Ucap Kris setengah emosi. Kemarin malam, Jisoo dan Baro tiba-tiba datang berkunjung dengan alasan super idiot dari Baro. _'Bagaimanapun aku yang menyebabkan Chanyeol terdampar disini, hyung. Sesekali tak apa kan mengecek keadaan mereka. Siapa taukan kau tak memberikkan mereka makanan'_ Ucap Baro saat itu yang langsung membuat Kris membanting pintu di depan wajah Baro.

...

"Kau suka?"

Harry mengangguk saat Kris memperlihatkan susu pisang padanya.

"Aku juga mau Daddy"

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya setelah terlebih dahulu menutup pintu kulkas.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan" Ucap Kris setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebrang Daehan yang kini sibuk dengan buah-buahan yang berada di atas meja makan.

"Tapi aku lapar" Jawab Daehan yang kini beralih meminum susu pisangnya.

"Mommy mu sakit, dan aku tak bisa memasak"

"Kalau begitu kita pesan saja"

"Aku tak suka makanan cepat saji"

"Kita pesan makanan sehat Dad.."

Dan Kris akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Daehan itu cepat jika membahas makanan.

"Dimana letak kamar mandi?" Tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuat Daehan, Harry dan Kris serentak menoleh. menatap kearah Kwanghee yang kini berdiri dengan setengah sadar di depan sekat yang membatasi dapur dan Ruang tamu.

"Kau salah arah Ahjussi" Ucap Daehan yang membuat Kwanghee langsung membalikkan badannya. Tak menghiraukan Kris yang kini berdecak sebal kearahnya.

Tadi malam, Krystal, Hyorin, Lizzy dan Kwanghee tiba-tiba datang tanpa di undang setelah mereka mendapat kabar tentang Chanyeol yang sakit dari Baro, dan saat itu Kris jadi menyesal, menyesal karena membiarkan Baro dan Jisoo masuk ke dalam Apartemennya. Bahkan Apartemennya sempat akan bernasib sama dengan apartemen Chanyeol ketika Krystal, Hyorin dan Lizzy mengajukkan diri untuk membuat bubur.

"Si Kwanghee itu, sebenarnya sedang berbuat apa di kamar mandi"

Daehan, Harry dan Kris lagi-lagi menoleh, kini mereka menatap Lizzy yang kini sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan mata tertutup dan rambut yang tergelung asal.

Bruak!

"Bangunkan aku jika dia sudah keluar" Ucap Lizzy lagi yang kini sudah memposisikan kepalanya berbaring di atas meja makan, kembali tertidur dan tak memperdulikkan Daehan yang duduk di sebelahnya kini tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Dadd—"

"Oppa, Dimana kau simpan air putih?"

"Hyung kau punya makanan? Aku lapar?"

Ucapan Daehan terpotong oleh Baro dan Krystal yang tiba-tiba masuk kearea dapur dan langsung menuju arah Kulkas dan membukanya.

"Bisakah kalian—"

"Isi kulkasmu benar-benar menyedihkan Hyung"

"Oppa, aku minta susu pisang ini ya"

Dan pagi itu, entah kenapa Kris terlihat menyeramkan.

 **Secrets of the future**

 **-Jjang Present-**

 **Warning :** BL, AU, MPREG, Typos, And many more

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Mommy..."

"Hem?"

"Jangan sakit.."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan Harry yang kini tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya. Tangan Chanyeol kini menepuk pelan punggung Harry yang semakin mempererat pelukkannya. Pagi ini Chanyeol merasa lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya, Chanyeol memang seperti itu, dia tak pernah lama kalau sakit, paling sehari dua hari, sakitnya pasti sembuh sendiri.

"Daehan"

"Yes Daddy"

"Mana kresek yang ku simpan disini tadi?"

"Itukan sampah Daddy, jadi aku buang"

"Haish!"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan senyuman geli di wajahnya di balik bahu kecil Harry yang masih terus memeluknya.

"Daddy bulu ini apa?"

"Kemoceng"

"Untuk apa?"

"Perhatikan aku"

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat Kris mempraktekkan cara kerja kemoceng.

"Daddy.."

"Hem?"

"Apa ini cara Tradisional untuk membersihkan debu?"

"Hah?"

Dan Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat melihat muka syok Kris.

"Kris Hahahahaha.."

"Diam Chanyeol"

"Daddy, berikan bulu itu"

"Kemoceng Daehan.."

"Nde, Kemoceng"

"Mommy.."

"Em?"

Chanyeol perlahan menghentikan tawanya, ia usap matanya yang sedikit berair lalu menatap Harry yang kini sudah memberi jarak dengan Chanyeol meskipun tangannya masih memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Wae? Harry lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol yang langsung di jawab gelengan kepala dari Harry.

"Kalau begitu kita nonton mereka saja oke?" Ucap Chanyeol lalu membenahi posisi Harry untuk duduk di pangkuannya sambil menghadap Daehan yang masih terus mengikuti gerakkan Kris yang sedang memberihkan sisa-sisa kekacauan kemarin malam.

Kris seorang Neat freak, Chanyeol baru tahu itu. Pantas saja semua hal yang ada di Apartemen Kris terasa pas dan sempurna, ternyata Kris adalah seorang Neat freak sejati.

"Daehan kemari"

Daehan mendekat, lalu dengan telaten Chanyeol membuat simpul tali di kepala Daehan yang sedang memakai serbet putih untuk melindungi Rambutnya dari debu.

"Thanks Mommy"

"Em"

Chanyeol terseyum, lalu memeluk gemas Harry yang masih duduk diam di pangkuannya, Chanyeol gemas entah untuk hal apa.

"Daddy"

"Hem?"

"Aku membersihkan ini saja ya"

"Ja—"

Tek!

Brak!

"Daehan!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis saat Daehan tiba-tiba melopat kepelukannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di tangan Chanyeol yang di peluknya.

"Kris, Daehan tak sengaja" Cicit Chanyeol ketika matanya menatap Kris yang kini tengah berjongkok sambil memandangi miniatur Naga yang kini sudah tak berbentuk. Chanyeol sedikit takut, pasalnya wajah Kris saat ini sama dengan wajah Kris yang ia lihat saat bangun tidur tadi. Tadi pagi Chanyeol terbangun karena suara gaduh dari arah ruang tengah dan saat Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, yang Chanyeol Lihat hanyalah Baro, Kwanghee dan Krystal yang berlarian kearah pintu utama.

"Kris.."

"Hem?"

"Daehan tak sengaja.."

"Ya" Jawab Kris lalu berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol, Harry dan Daehan di ruang tengah menuju area dapur sambil membawa pecahan miniatur naga tadi.

"Mommy..."

"Sudahlah.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Daehan yang kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Chanyeol. Daehan masih dalam keadaan kaget, Chanyeol tau itu. Daehan tadi tak sengaja mendorong miniatur Naga itu saat membersihkannya dengan kemoceng. Dan Chanyeol juga tau, miniatur Naga itu bukanlah barang yang murah. Sepertinya Chanyeol butuh membicarakan hal ini dengan Kris.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Kris.."

Kris yang sendari tadi masih menatap serpihan miniatur naga itu langsung membuangnya kedalam tong sampah saat suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Wae?"

"Soal Miniatur itu.."

"Sudahlah tak apa"

Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kini kearah wastafel.

"Aku akan mengantinya"

Kris berbalik, matanya kini menatap Chanyeol. "Kau yakin?" Tanyanya dengan alis yang terangkat tinggi. Dan di depannya, Chanyeol langsung memberikan cengirannya. "Beri aku cicilan" Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Kris memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, lupakan" Ucap Kris lalu bersiap memakai sarung tangan karetnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hem.."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku saja yang mencuci"

"Tak per—Hei Chanyeol!" Kris mengerang tak suka saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba merebut sarung tangan yang sudah di pakainya lalu mendorong Kris ke samping untuk mengantikan posisi Kris yang tadi berdiri di depan wastafel.

"Ini keahlianku, kau tau"

Helaan nafas kecil terdengar dari Kris yang kini berdiri di samping Chanyeol dengan tangan yang memegang lap berwarna putih bersih, mau bagaimana lagi, melarangpun percuma. Chanyeol itu memiliki sifat keras kepala.

"Chanyeol"

Sudah lebih dari lima menit berlalu semenjak Kris dan Chanyeol berdiri bersisian, Kris baru membuka mulutnya, memulai obrolan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sempat menguasai.

"Hem?" Jawab Chanyeol tanpa menoleh kearah Kris, masih fokus dengan piring-piring yang sedang ia bersihkan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Sekarang?"

"Ya, saat Harry dan Daehan ada di kehidupanmu"

Kris sebenarnya sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan ini.

"Entahlah.."

"Kau tak merasa terganggu?"

"Terganggu?"

"Hem"

"Entahlah, mungkin yang kurasakan malah hal yang sebaliknya"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku kesepian Kris, kau mungkin mengenalku sebagai Chanyeol si idiot, Dan melupakan aku sebagai Park. Park Chanyeol yang berasal dari keluarga, yah kau taulah. Kita berasal dari keluarga yang berlatar belakang sama" Jeda tiga detik, dan sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah Chanyeol. "Kuhrapa kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud _kesepian_ disini..."

Kris terdiam, ya, dia tau apa yang di maksud oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku menjadi Si Idiot karena aku ingin mereka mengenalku, aku ingin mereka memperhatikanku, aku tak suka di acuhkan, aku tak mau mereka mengacuhkanku" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, tangannya yang baru berhasil membereskan sebuah piring, langsung ia oper kepada Kris yang dengan sigap mengeringkan piring itu dengan lap di tangannya.

"Aku memang menyedihkan, menjadi si idiot hanya untuk membuat mereka menoleh kearahku.."

Suara kucuran air dari Kran yang di putar oleh Chanyeol dan suara TV yang terdengar samar dari ruang tengah menjadi latar saat Chanyeol mengambil jeda yang cukup panjang untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi ketika mereka tiba-tiba datang, memanggilku dengan sebutan yang bahkan aku tak pernah bayangkan akan mendapatkannya" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. "Awalnya, aku memang merasa tak terima, kenapa harus aku? kenapa bukan orang lain saja?" Chanyeol kembali mengoper sebuah piring pada Kris, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi semua tingkah mereka yang seolah mengharuskanku untuk menoleh kearah mereka, entah kenapa aku merasa hangat. Aku merasa di perlukan, tanpa harus menjadi si idiot untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Jujur, aku senang, aku bahagia"

"Chanyeol, Apa kau mulai menyayangi mereka?"

"Ya"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa perlu sebuah alasan untuk menyayangi seseorang Kris? Aku rasa tidak"

Kris tertegun mendengar, apa benar sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya ini Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol yang di kenalnya?

"Woah... dapat darimana kau kata-kata itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Anni, aku hanya bersyukur akhirnya bisa mendengar kata-kata bermutu dari mulutmu yang biasanya mengeluarkan kata-kata tak penting dan umpatan"

Pakk!

"Sialan kau!"

"YA!" Kris memegang bagian kepalanya yang masih terasa panas. "Kau memukulku?!"

"Nde, Wae?!"

"Dengan sarung tangan itu?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat Kris menatap horor sarung tangan karet yang masih di pakainya. Sarung tangan berwarna biru tua dengan sedikit busa cuci piring yang menempel di atasnya.

"Nde, Wae? Kau ingin ku pukul lagi?"

"YA! Jauhkan tanganmu!"

"Anni"

"Park Chanyeol!

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Jisoo mengkerutkan keningnya, panas matahari yang tadi langsung mengenai wajahnya sudah tidak terasa lagi, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

"Hyung"

"W-wae?"

Dengan gerakkan cepat Jisoo langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, tak lagi menjadikan meja belajarnya sebagai alas kepalanya untuk tidur.

"Sudah ku bilangkan, jangan dekat-dekat denganku" Ucap Jisoo sambil mengerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri, seperti mencari sesuatu tapi sayangnya tak ada orang lagi selain Jisoo dan Baro di kelas sekarang.

"Kemana yang lain?"

"Ini sudah bel istrirahat hyung, mereka semua berada di kantin"

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku malas.."

"Wae?"

"Tak ada Kris hyung"

Jisoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukan berarti karena sekarang tak ada Kris, kau boleh dekat-dekat denganku"

"Aku kesepian"

"Cih!" Jisoo berdecih. Jika Chanyeol terkenal karena keidiotannya, lain lagi dengan Baro yang terkenal dengan _Drama King_ -nya.

"Sudahlah, menjauh dariku" Ucap Jisoo acuh lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, menghiraukan Baro yang kini tengah duduk di atas meja Chanyeol yang bersih karena pemiliknya tak masuk.

"Hyung!"

"Hemm" Jawab Jisoo malas.

"Kemarin, Daehan memberitahuku tentang masa depanku"

Sret!

"MWO?!"

"Ish, kau kenapa sih hyung?"

Mengercapkan matanya dua kali, Jisoo kembali mengatur wajahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang dia katakan" Tanya Jisoo santai, atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura santai.

"Katanya di masa depan aku akan mempunyai anak seumuran Harry"

Keringat dingin perlahan muncul di dahi Jisoo.

"Namanya siapa ya, Stu...Stu.. Ah! Stuart! Namanya Stuart, keren kan Hyung?"

Jisoo tersenyum canggung.

"Tapi kenapa namanya harus Stuart? Aku jadi teringat Film tentang tikus putih di keluarga Little, Little Stuart. Cih! Kenapa anakku mirip dengan nama tikus itu?"

Jisoo hampir saja tersedak mendengar gerutuan pelan Baro.

"Mungkin pasangan mu menyukai Film itu" Ucap Jisoo asal, tapi beberapa saat wajahnya semakin memucat. Little Stuart, dia pengemar film itu.

"Ah, kau benar juga hyung, Istriku pasti menyukai film itu" Baro mengucapkan itu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ah! Hyung, kapan Chanyeol masuk? Aku sudah tak sabar menanyakan secantik apa istriku pada Daehan"

Jisoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Sebaiknya jangan"

"Wae?"

"Katanya, mengetahui masa depan malah akan merubah masa depan itu sendiri"

"Jinjja?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bertanya, Istriku sudah pasti cantik" Ucap Baro percaya diri, sedangkan Jisoo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya lalu meringis pelan.

"Ah tapi aku tak suka nama Stuart.." Jisoo kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baro. "Bagaimana kalau David, David Beckham! Bagus kan hyung?" Seketika itu juga, Jisoo menyesal mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Jam dinding di Apartemen Kris menunjukkan pukul satu siang saat Kris dan Chanyeol sibuk memindahkan beberapa macam makanan yang di bungkus dalam kotak makan ke atas piring.

"Kapan kau memesannya?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika beberapa makanan olahan sudah tertata rapih di atas meja makan.

"Tadi pagi, aku kira kau masih sakit. Kalau tau begini, aku tak mau memesan semua ini" Ucap Kris membuat Chanyeol yang baru saja mencomot salah satu makanan di atas meja itu mendengus tak suka Kris.

"Kau itu perhitungan sekali"

"Bukan aku yang perhitungan, tapi anakmu yang berbakat menghabiskan uangku"

Chanyeol menahan senyumannya dengan cara mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Daehan, ini semua pasti ulah Daehan.

"DAEHAN, HA—" Teriakan Chanyeol terhenti saat tiba-tiba Daehan melesat masuk kedalam dapur lalu duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Aku tak tau sikap cinta makanannya itu menurun dari siapa" Ucap Chanyeol pelan lalu membantu Harry untuk duduk di kursinya.

Meja makan di Apartemen Kris adalah meja makan untuk empat orang, Chanyeol bersyukur untuk itu, karena di Apartemennya yang sekarang sedang di perbaiki, Chanyeol hanya punya meja makan untuk dua orang, jadi setiap makan, Chanyeol harus memangku Harry, dan itu sedikit menyusahkan.

"Mommy, tadi aku melihat iklan.."

Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya, dengan mulut setengah penuh dia bertanya. "Iklan apa?"

"Entahlah.."

Kris yang duduk di samping Daehan kini melirik kearah Daehan.

"Aku tak tau itu iklan apa, tapi aku melihat mereka melakukan apa yang suka Daddy lakukan pada Mommy"

Kris dan Chanyeol kini menghentikan kegiatan makannya, merasa tertarik.

"Memang apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Em..." Daehan seperti berpikir, sebelum akhirnya tangan kanannya yang memegang sumpit kini ia gunakan untuk menunjuk bibirnya. "Kiss.." Ucapnya yang membuat Chanyeol tersedak.

"Tapi kenapa aku sekarang jarang melihat Daddy men—" Ucapan Daehan otomatis terhenti saat Kris tiba-tiba menjejalkan dua telur gulung kedalam mulutnya, sedangkan Chanyeol memilih untuk menjauh sesaat, di balik pintu kulkas yang terbuka dan posenya yang seperti sedang mengambil sesuatu Chanyeol menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya. Tolong ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menjauhkan Daehan dari benda kotak bernama Televisi.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Kendal, Cha Kendal. Ah itu aneh.."

Krystal mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jisoo.

"Angeline? Eh, bukannya Stuart itu nama untuk laki-laki? Berarti anakku laki-laki?"

"Oppa?" Ucap Krystal pelan, membuat Jisoo yang tadi masih melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai kini menatap aneh kearah _The real maknae_ di kelasnya itu.

"Wae?"

"Baro oppa, dia tambah aneh. Dari tadi dia terus menyebutkan nama-nama Artis Hollywood"

"Benarkah?"

"Nde"

Setelahnya Jisoo melihat kearah Baro yang berjalan di depannya.

"Sudahlah, kau tau sendirikan dia, Obatnya mungkin sudah habis.." Ucap Jisoo asal tapi Krystal malah menganggukkan kepalanya seperti setuju akan ucapan Jisoo.

"Ah Oppa, aku harus menemui Hyorin dan Lizzy eonni dulu di Lab, Pay.."

Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya saat Krystal melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari kearah koridor di sebelah Kiri.

"Hyung!"

"Wae?"

Jisoo kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baro yang kini telah berbalik menghadapnya.

"Justin!"

"Hah?"

"Aku akan menganti nama anakku menjadi Justin, baguskan?"

"Terserah!"

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Jam dinding di Apartemen Kris menunjukkan pukul 8 malam saat suara bel terdengar. Daehan yang saat itu sedang duduk menemani Harry menonton kartun pura-pura tertidur, membuat Chanyeol yang tadi berteriak meminta Daehan untuk membukakan pintu berdecak ketika suara bel kembali terdengar.

"Kris.."

"Kau menyuruhku?" Kris yang masih duduk di kursinya setelah makan malam menaikkan satu alisnya tinggi, matanya yang tadi terfokus menatap layar ponsel kini balik menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya"

"Chanyeol.." Kris menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi sepenuhnya, kedua tangannya kini ia lipat di depan dada. "Kau sepertinya belum mengerti sepenuhnya siapa yang berkuasa disini" Ucap Kris yang membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Ya ya ya aku mengerti, tapi aku sedang mencuci Kris, jika kita menunggu Daehan membukakan pintu, sama saja dengan kita berharap Kwanghee bisa menendang bola dengan benar" Kris Spechless mendengarnya.

"So? Kau masih bersikeras tak mau membukan pintu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kris berdecak, lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Memangnya siapa sih tamu kurang ajar yang bertamu saat malam begini?

...

30 menit berlalu dan Chanyeol kini menopangkan wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, matanya kini menatap sebal Baro yang duduk di depannya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat semua orang yang kini duduk dalam posisi melingkar di ruang Tv Kris, menatap prihatin Baro.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja"

Baro merengut, dan Jisoo yang duduk di samping Baro memasang wajah jijiknya.

"Ya, kau sedang melakukan Aegyo?" Tanyanya tak tau situasi. Membuat Lizzy yang duduk di sisi lain Baro membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan senyuman gelinya.

"Sudahlah.." Kini Hyorin yang mengeluarkan suaranya, merasa jengah dengan aura permusuhan yang di keluarkan Chanyeol.

"Kita kemari untuk menjengukmu Chan, tapi melihat kondisimu yang sudah sangat baik dan kami sudah terlanjur ada disini, lebih baik kita bermain" Perkataan dari Hyorin itu kompak mendapatkan gelengan tidak setuju.

"Kau gila! Kita bukan anak kecil lagi" – Kwanghee.

"Konyol! Aku tak mau Apartemenku hancur" – Kris.

"Eonni, kau terkadang..." Lizzy meringis saat Hyorin mengirim deatglare kearahnya.

"Mwo?"

"Anni, hehe.."

"Bukan permainan yang seperti dalam bayangan kalian" Hyorin berdecih. "Tapi seperti ini.." Lanjutnya setelah menempatkan sebuah botol kosong di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Yup!" Hyorin terseyum lebar, "Call?"

"Oke Call" Krystal, Lizzy, Baro dan Kwanghee menjawab dengan kompak, sedangkan sisanya. Jisoo, Chanyeol dan Kris memilih diam.

"Chan, kau setuju?"

"Terserah, asalkan kalian jangan ribut, Harry dan Daehan sedang tidur" Dan mendengar itu Hyorin langsung memegang botol yang tadi dia simpan di tengah-tengah.

"Aku yang memutar duluan.."

"Hem!" Dan bersamaan dengan gumaman semangat yang di keluarkan Baro, botol kosong itu berputar searah dengan jarum jam, terus seperti itu sampai berhenti dan menunjuk—

"Jisoo!"

Jisoo yang saat itu hampir memasuki alam mimpinya berjengit kaget.

"Apa?" Tanyanya linglung.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Baro dan Lizzy kompak. Membuat Jisoo yang mendengarnya berdecak. "Aku tak ikut"

"Mana bisa begitu?" Kini Chanyeol yang bersuara, merasa tak terima.

"Tadi aku tak bilang ikut kan?"

"Tapi tadi hyung tak menolak"

"Tak menolak bukan berarti aku setuju, idiot.."

"Tapi kami menganggap kau setuju"

"Haish!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Ya!"

"Truth or Dare?"

Jisoo mengerang, merasa dirinya menjadi korban.

"Truth!" Ucapnya kesal.

"Bagus" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Oke Jisoo.." Kini giliran Hyorin yang merasa senang. Dia yang berhak mengajukan pertanyaan disini, ingat.

"Diantara kami, siapa yang paling kau tak suka hingga kau ingin sekali memukulnya?" Tanya Hyorin yang membuat semua orang kecuali Kris dan Jisoo kini menatap penasaran Kearah Jisoo.

"Cha Sun Woo" Jawab Jisoo tanpa pikir panjang, membuat sang pemilik nama protes.

"Wae hyung?"

"Kau merusak masa depanku"

"Aku?"

"Ya idiot"

"Kapan? Dimana? Bagaimana?" Pertanyaan berruntun dari Baro membuat Jisoo menghela nafasnya malas. "Bisakah aku memutar botol lagi, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu kan 'rin?" Tanya Jisoo yang mendapatkan anggukkan setuju dari Hyorin meskipun Baro masih saja protes.

Dan akhirnya botol kosong itu kembali berputar lalu berhenti dan menunjuk Kwanghee.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Jisoo malas. Dan di jawab "Truth!" Dengan semangat oleh Kwanghee.

"Apa ada orang yang kusukai disini?"

"Tidak ada"

"Bohong!" Chanyeol dan Baro berseru kompak, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol berdecih tak suka kearah Baro.

"Aku tak berbohong!"

"Cih!"

"Tak ada yang secantik Hyuna disini"

Hyorin dan Lizzy memutar bola mata mereka malas.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah menjadi bujangan tua" Ucap Hyorin sinis.

"Masalah buatmu?"

"Kwanghee, putar botolmu" Ucap Jisoo menengahi.

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya botol itu kembali berputar. Dan menunjuk...

"Kris, Truth or Dare?"

Kris menatap Kwanghee malas, "Truth" Jawabnya, membuat Baro kembali mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Ah, kau tak asik Hyung, sendari tadi tak ada yang memilih Dare, kasihan dia hyung.."

Fokus Kris kini beralih pada Baro. "Kenapa protesmu baru kau keluarkan saat aku yang kena Cha Sun Woo?" Tanya Kris yang membuat Baro nyengir kearahnya.

"Jadi, Truth or Dare?" Ulang Kwanghee.

"Dare"Jawab Kris yang membuat semua orang memberikan seringai kearahnya.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?"

"Kau yakin kan Kris?" Tanya Kwanghee lagi, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ya" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, Kris tak takut, toh ini dirumahnya. Jika si Kwanghee itu mempermalukannya, tinggal tendang saja dia keluar.

"Emm..." Kwanghee memasang wajah berpikirnya, matanya kini terlihat sedang mengelilingi setiap sudut di Apartemen Kris, sebelum akhirnya Kwanghee berhenti dan memincingkan matanya menatap sesuatu di pintu utama di depan sana.

"Kris, kau harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka sebagai sukarelawan" Ucap Kwanghee dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kami juga ikut kena?" Tanya Chanyeol tak terima. "Biarkan saja dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku memilih Chanyeol"

"Kenapa memilih aku?!"

Kris menyeringai kearah Chanyeol, "Protesanmu menyadarkanku jika kau sangat iri sekarang" Ucap Kris yang membuat Chanyeol menampilkan wajah bodohnya.

"Aku menolak!"

"Kau tak bisa menolak Chan..." Senyuman di wajah Kwanghee semakin lebar. "Nah, Kris, Chanyeol, sekarang kalian pergi dan berdiri di dekat pintu itu dan lakukan apa yang seharusnya kalian lakukan"

Semua orang selain Kwanghee kini menampilkan wajah bingungnya.

"Memangnya apa yang harus Chan oppa dan Kris oppa lakukan? Membuka pintu?" Tanya Krystal yang sendari tadi diam.

"Tentu saja bukan, kalian tak menyadarinya?"

"Apa?" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Benda yang menempel di atas pintu" Ucap Kwanghee dan membuat semua orang yang kini menyadari apa yang di maksud Kwanghee membelalakkan matanya.

"Wah Daebak!" Lizzy berdecak kagum, "Kau hebat Kwang!" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tak mau!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil memelototkan matanya, protes besar-besaran.

"Aku merubah jawabankku, aku memilih Truth"

"Mana bisa begitu oppa.." Krystal mengelengkan kepalanya tak setuju.

"Kau pengecut Kris.." Kris memberikan deatglarenya pada Jisoo.

"Cepatlah, aku tak sabar" Ucap Lizzy yang langsung di hadiahi lemparan bantal sofa dari Chanyeol.

"Kwang brengsek!"

"Kau payah sekali Chan, apa susahnya sih me—"

"Kau saja sendiri!"

"Aku mau, tapi ini adalah hukuman untuk Kris dan dia memilihmu. Sayang sekali..."

"Pokoknya aku menolak!" Ucap Chanyeol keukeuh.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Kris kini melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Baro yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Semuanya tak akan seperti ini kalau Kris tak merasa tertantang dengan ucapan Baro tadi, dan semuanya tak akan seburuk ini kalau nantal tahun kemarin Baro tak memaksa Kris untuk membiarkannya mendekorasi apartemen Kris, dan meninggalkan satu Mistletoe yang dia pasang di atas pintu utama dan akhirnya di sadari oleh Kwanghee. Terkutuk kau Kwanghee dan kepercayaan konyol tentang Mistletoe. Kris rasanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di dasar laut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: TBC ::**

Makasih atas reviewnya di chap kemarin ya teman, aku sadar kok chap kemarin kurang memuaskan sehingga reviewan dari kalian menurun. Gak papa, setidaknya masih ada dari kalian yang menyempatkan mengisi kolom review. Terima kasih ^^ MAKASIH BANGET, review kalian tuh penyemangat tau gak? Sekali lagi makasihhhh...

 **| Kim Sora 94 | Key Darrel | KforS | Balckjackcrong | Odiodi14 | Fienyeol | Yuyu | Damchuu93 | Kumiko Ve | S gurl | Double BobB I | Sris Loverz | KayLiKim 3 | Ericomizaki 13 | Permenkaret | Kthk2 | Kim Sohyun | Liaoktaviani Joaseo | Winda ii 5 | 1004Baekie | MyNameX | Hyena Lee | xxLULUxx | Titania | Sumiya Wu | Guest | Taniadwi743 | Hanhyewon357 | PrinceRathena | MaknaeOchi |**

.

.

.

So, Mind to review again

*review yang panjangnya, aku suka ^3^


	7. Problem First kiss

_**Seokchan High School, A few days Daehan & Harry coming. (Based Of Chapter 3)**_

" _Bocah, ikuti aku"_

 _Daehan sontak membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap kaget Shindong yang berdiri di belakangnya._

" _Haraboji?"_

" _Terserahmu" Shidong berucap acuh, lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Daehan setelah melempar asal puntung rokoknya._

" _Sedang apa Haraboji disini?" Ucap Daehan lalu memandang kesekeliling, menatap taman belakang yang terlihat sepi._

" _Itu adalah hal yang harus aku tanyakan padamu" Shindong menghela nafasnya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"_

 _Butuh waktu dua detik sebelum Daehan menampilkan senyuman lebarnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Shindong._

" _Aku sedang mencari Mommy dan Daddy, Haraboji"_

" _Memangnya mereka kenapa?"_

" _Harry tak ada saat aku terbangun tadi. Kata Dokter Lee, tadi Harry ikut bersama Mommy. Jadi aku mencari Mommy sekarang"_

" _Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke kelas mereka saja" Kata Shindong sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah sebuah bangku taman. Mendudukkan tubuhnya disana, lalu tangan kanannya menepuk bagian kosong yang tersisa. Sebuah isarat agar Daehan juga ikut duduk di sampingnya._

" _Aku sudah kesana, tapi kelas Mommy dan Daddy kosong.."_

" _Kosong?"_

" _Em! Sepertinya Mommy dan Daddy sedang berolahraga" Ucap Daehan sambil menunduk, menatap kedua kakinya yang mengayun tak menginjak tanah._

" _Lalu kenapa kau tak mencari mereka di lapangan? Kenapa kemari?"_

" _Aku sudah—"_

" _Kau berbohong bocah.."_

" _Eh?" Daehan langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya, menatap Shindong yang kini tengah menampilkan sebuah senyuman kecil dengan pandangan lurus kedepan._

" _Aku melihatmu saat kau keluar dari UKS dan langsung menuju kemari. Kau tidak pergi ke kelas Chanyeol, kau berbohong padaku" Shindong menjeda ucapannya, ia kini balik menatap Daehan. "Kau sungguh jauh dari apa yang ku bayangkan"_

" _Apa maksu—"_

" _Aku bukan orang bodoh, Bpcah. Semua orang mungkin memandangku sebagai orang yang tak berguna yang beruntung bisa menjadi seorang Kepala Sekolah. Tapi sebenarnya—"_

" _Aku tau"_

 _Daehan menyela, matanya yang tadi berbinar kekanakan kini sudah hilang sepenuhnya._

" _Jadi, apa tujuanmu untuk datang kemari?" Shindong merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Raut yang amat sangat jarang ia tampilkan._

" _Aku hanya ingin melihat Mommy dan Dadd—"_

" _Kau berbohong lagi..." Shindong mendengus, sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus membohongi kami?"_

" _Aku tak berbohong, aku dan Harry memang berasal dari—"_

" _Aku tahu, meskipun itu terdengar mustahil dan konyol, aku tahu kau tidak berbohong untuk itu"_

 _Sebuah senyuman tipis kini terlihat di wajah Shindong._

" _Tak ada hal yang mustahil selama kita percaya itu ada. Termasuk melompati waktu, apa aku benar?"_

 _Daehan mengangguk._

" _Yang kumaksud kebohonganmu disini adalah tujuanmu untuk datang kemari. Kau mungkin bisa membohongi mereka, tapi tidak denganku.."_

 _Perlahan senyuman di wajah Daehan menghilang, matanya kini menatap lurus kearah Shindong._

" _Memangnya, apa tujuanku untuk datang kemari Haraboji?"_

" _Ada satu hal.." Shindong menjeda ucapannya, Wajahnya kini kembali menampilkan senyumannya. "Yang ingin kau ubah.."_

 **Secrets of the future**

 **-Jjang Present-**

 **Warning :** BL, AU, MPREG, Typos, And many more

 _Italic itu Flasback_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Suara riuh itu semakin menjadi. Sorak sorai terdengar bersahutan meneriakan salah satu nama dari dua orang yang kini tengah berebut sebuah bola di tengah lapangan sana. Terlihat menarik dari kejauhan, tapi tidak jika kau melihatnya dari dekat.

Jisoo mendengus, sebuah senyuman miring kini terlihat di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, sedangkan kedua kakinya ia naikkan keatas meja Chanyeol dengan pose menyilang.

"Apa Mommy dan Baro hyung sedang berlatih Ahjussi?"

Jisoo lagi-lagi mendengus.

"Mereka bukan sedang berlatih, tapi bertarung" Jawabnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah Daehan. Mata sipit Jisoo masih terus melihat kearah lapangan dari kaca jendela yang berada tepat di samping kiri meja Chanyeol.

"Bertarung?" Daehan memasang muka bingungnya.

"Ne, ada seorang idiot yang melakukan kesalahan, dan idiot lainnya tak terima. Jadilah kedua idiot itu bertarung sekarang"

"Aku masih tak mengerti Ahjussi"

"Hais!"

Jisoo kini balik menatap Daehan. "Kau harus meng- _Upgrade_ otak minimalismu"

Daehan memiringkan kepalanya, masih menampilkan raut bingungnya. "Bisakah Ahjussi?"

"Lupakan, aku lupa kau anak Chanyeol" Jisoo mengibaskan tangannya sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela.

"Ahjusii.."

"Hem?"

"Apa Ahjusii menyayangi Mommy?"

Jisoo kembali menoleh kearah Daehan, alisnya mengkerut. "Wae? Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja"

"Kau aneh—"

"Ahjussi! Jawab saja pertanyaanku"

"Kau merepotkan!" Jisoo menghela nafasnya kesal, kemudian berkata. "Tentu saja aku menyayanginya, juga Lizzy. Kami terus bersama semenjak kami masih mengompol di celana"

"Sama seperti Harry dan Stuart.."

Jisoo tersedak.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi" Ucap Jisoo yang kembali membuat Daehan menampilkan raut bingungnya.

"Jangan menyebut nama Stuart lagi" Jelas Jisoo.

"Wae?"

"Pokoknya jangan!"

Daehan mengelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju. "Aku tak mau!"

"Keras kepalamu itu sama persis dengan Chanyeol"

"Tentu saja! Aku anaknya"

Dan Jisoo kembali mendengus entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Lalu memutar kepalanya untuk melihat keluar jendela. Sedikit menyesal membiarkan Daehan tetap di kelas bersamanya.

Saat ini kelas tengah kosong, bukan karena bel istrirahat ataupun jam kosong, semuanya murni karena mata pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung adalah pelajaran Olahraga dimana hampir semua waktu pembelajaran di habiskan di lapangan. Membuat kelas 11 B yang biasanya ribut layaknya pasar malam menjadi hening, jelas saja, semua biang ribut kini berada di lapangan sana. Membuat keributan lain di sana seperti yang saat ini sedang terjadi.

"Ahjussi.."

Suara Daehan kembali terdengar.

"Hem?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut olahraga?"

"Aku sedang sakit"

"Kau berbohong"

"Aku lupa menaruh baju olahragaku"

"Kau berbohong lagi"

"Aku—"

"Kau berbohong"

Jisoo langsung memutarkan bola matanya ketika Daehan menyela ucapannya yang bahkan belum selesai.

"Ya kau benar, aku berbohong.." Ucap Jisoo sambil membenarkan posisinya, tak lagi menatap kearah luar. Lebih memilih menyamankan posisinya di bangku Chanyeol sambil menghadap kedepan. Lapangan di bawah sana sudah tak menarik lagi. Ya, tak menarik lagi ketika Chanyeol dan Baro mulai saling melemparkan tinju mereka.

"Ahjussi.."

"Daehan"

Jisoo berucap sambil membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. Kepalanya kini menoleh menatap Daehan yang masih dalam posisi yang sama semenjak tadi.

"Nde?"

"Kenapa kau terus mengangguku disini?" Tanya Jisoo yang langsung di balas senyuman lebar oleh Daehan.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengerang, dan Kris mendengus.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap idiot Yeol?" Kris berucap jengkel, dan Chanyeol hanya bersikap seolah-olah ia tuli dan terus meniup luka di sikunya.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mendongkak, balik menatap Kris.

"Berhenti bersikap idiot" Desis Kris dengan penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya, terdengar menyeramkan. Tapi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk acuh lalu kembali meniup luka yang kali ini ada di lututnya.

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar. Chanyeol sedang marah padanya, Kris tau itu.

"Chanyeol..." Nada suara Kris sedikit menurun, tak sekeras tadi. Meskipun setelahnya Kris kembali mengdengus ketika Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya.

"Kau marah padaku yeol?"

Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku yang berada persis di depan Chanyeol, membuat posisi Kris langsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang kini semakin menundukkan kepalanya masih dengan gerakkan meniup lukanya.

"Chanyeol?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kau kekanakkan sekali.." Kris setengah mendengus mengucapkannya. Lalu tangannya dengan gerakkan cepat menangkap tangan kiri Chanyeol yang menekuk, membuatnya lurus meskipun dengan gerakan sedikit memaksa, dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendesis sakit.

"Jangan protes, aku akan mengobatimu" Ucap Kris dengan tangan kanan yang entah sejak kapan memegang segumpal kapas antiseptik.

"Tak perlu aku bisa—"

"Diam"

Dan Park Chanyeol benar-benar diam.

Ajaib memang, tapi Kris tak menyukainya.

"Aku tau aku salah lusa kemarin.." Kris memulai pembicaraan, matanya tak menatap Chanyeol. Tapi masih terfokus pada luka Chanyeol yang sedang di obatinya.

"Tapi aku bahkan sudah meminta maaf padamu yeol.." Kris kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, tak ada nada jengkel ataupun sinis yang biasanya ia ucapkan pada Chanyeol. Mungkin ini adalah nada suara ternormal yang Kris keluarkan untuk yang pertama kali. Dan Chanyeol patut bangga untuk itu.

"Aku kira semuanya sudah selesai saat kau meninju wajah Kwanghee kemarin, ternyata belum..." Kris menghela nafasnya di akhir kalimatnya, lalu setelanya hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara lagi, membuat kehenigan itu semakin panjang dan berakhir dengan Kris yang mulai merasa jengah.

Dulu memang Kris selalu mengutuk Chanyeol yang ribut dan rusuh, tapi Chanyeol yang diam menyerupai pantung hidup entah kenapa Kris juga tak suka.

"Kau marah karena itu ciuman pertamamu?" Jeda beberapa detik. "Perlu kau tau Chanyeol, itu juga ciuma—"

"Itu bukan ciuman pertamaku" Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyela kalimat Kris, membuat Kris yang saat itu sudah fokus untuk mengobati lutut Chanyeol langsung meluruskan tubuhnya yang tadi membungkuk untuk balik menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Itu bukan ciuman pertamaku" Ulang Chanyeol.

"Bukan ciuman pertamamu?"

"Tentu saja" Ucap Chanyeol santai lalu tertawa setelahnya, seolah melupakan sikapnya beberapa menit lalu. "Belum pernah berciuman diusia 17 itu adalah kebohongan Kris" Chanyeol kembali tertawa setelahnya. Bahkan kedua tangannya kini sudah menutup separuh wajahnya, kembali bersikap heboh seperti biasanya.

"Itu sinetron sekali" Ucap Chanyeol lagi di sela tawanya.

Tapi tawanya tak bertahan lama ketika Chanyeol menyadari perubahan raut wajah pada Kris.

"Aku marah padamu bukan karena itu.." Chanyeol mengaruk belakang lehernya saat Kris masih terus menatap tajam kearahnya. "Aku marah padamu karena kau mau melakukan perintah si Kwang- _ember_ itu. malam itu bahkan Kau bisa langsung mengusir mereka Kris, bukan malah menci—" Chanyeol memilih tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan keheningan kembali menyapa selama beberapa menit sebelum bunyi derit suara kursi dan lantai terdengar saat Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini menampilkan raut bingungnya, juga Luka di lutut Chanyeol yang belum sepenuhnya selesai di obati.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Ahjussi Curang!" Teriak Daehan semangat dan Jisoo meringis ketika telinganya mulai berdenging.

"Daehan, suaramu" Desis Jisoo yang langsung membuat Daehan menutup mulutnya.

"Habisnya kau curang Ahjussi.."

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari awal" Ucap Jisoo dan kembali mengeser pion berbentuk kuda berwarna merah dan hitam itu ke garis start.

"Aku yang duluan"

"Anni, Ahjussi tadi curang, jadi aku yang harus duluan"

Jisoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terserahmu" Ucap Jisoo acuh tapi diam-diam menghela nafasnya berat, tadi dia sudah sangat dekat dengan garis finis

"Kau tau Ahjussi, biasanya kita bermain ular tangga ini selalu berempat" Ucap Daehan saat menyerahkan kocokan dadu pada Jisoo.

"Jangan bilang aku bermain bersamamu, Harry dan anak bernama Stuart itu"

"Tentu saja!" Kata Daehan dengan semangat, tapi Jisoo mendengus mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya Baro hyung selalu ingin ikut main, tapi Ahjussi selalu melarangnya"

Jisoo sekarang balik menatap Daehan, mulai tertarik.

"Kenapa aku melarangnya?"

"Karena kita selalu memainkan ular tangga ini di lantai"

Jisoo mengkerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Daehan.

"Aku tak mengerti"

Kini giliran Deahan yang balas menatap Jisoo.

"Kau tak mengerti apa Ahjussi"

Jisoo menghela nafasnya pelan, lama-lama ia merasa sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Harus terperinci dan mudah di mengerti.

"Maksudku, aku tak mengerti hubungan antara aku yang melarang _si idio_ –maksudku Baro, dan bermain ular tangga di lantai"

"Oohh..." Daehan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Kan Baro hyung tak bisa duduk Ahjussi" Lanjut Daehan tapi tak memberikan sedikitpun pencerahan bagi Jisoo. Kerutan di kening Jisoo malah semakin dalam.

"Kenapa dia tak bisa duduk?"

"Eh?"

Daehan yang baru saja melajukan pionnya kembali menatap Jisoo.

"Maksudku Baro, Daehan. Kenapa dia tak bisa duduk?" Ulang Jisoo dengan sabar.

"Kan Ahjussi sendiri yang mengatakan Baro hyung akan kesulitan bernafas"

"Kesulitan bernafas?"

"Ahjussi, giliranmu"

"Sebentar dulu bocah.."

Jisoo tak langsung melempar dadu di tangannya. Membuat Daehan melemparkan pandangan protesnya.

"Waee Ahjussi?"

"Si Cha Sun Woo itu, dia mempunyai asma?"

Daehan memiringkan kepalanya. "Asma?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Nde, katamu Baro kesulitan bernafas"

Daehan menepuk dahinya. Lalu mengeleng dan menatap tak percaya pada Jisoo.

"Itukan karena Baby yang ada di perut Baro hyung Ahjussi~"

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara petir terdengar di belakang punggung Jisoo.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Kalian melihat Daehan?"

"Dia bersama Jisoo hy—"

"Baiklah"

Chanyeol dan Lizzy kompak menatap punggung Kris yang kini tengah melangkah kearah pintu keluar kantin.

"Kau membuat masalah dengannya?"

Lizzy menoleh kearah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol langsung menatap balik kearahnya.

"Tidak, Kris masih baik-baik saja saat di UKS tadi"

"Kau yakin?"

Lizzy memincingkan matanya, menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin 'Liz, kenapa kau menatapku begitu sih? Seolah-olah aku biang ribut saja.."

Lizzy memutar bola matanya.

"Kau sepertinya lupa siapa yang membuat Kwanghee tak masuk hari ini" Cibir Lizzy pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Waee? Kau merindukan si mulut ember itu? Kau merindukannya"

"Jangan memulai Park Chanyeol.."

"Kau yang mulai duluan Park Lizzy"

"Habiskan makananmu!"

"Tak perlu kau perintah juga aku akan menghabiskan makananku"

Lizzy mendesis, lalu membuang mukanya dari Chanyeol. Berdebat dengan Chanyeol itu hanya akan membuang waktu.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Chanyeol dengan pelan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kris, Harry dan Daehan sudah berjelajah ke alam mimpi sejak tadi. Tapi Chanyeol belum merasakan kantuk sama sekali, sikap Kris padanya semenjak tadi siang jadi ganjalan sendiri untuk Chanyeol.

"Kris.."

Chanyeol sebenarnya ragu untuk memulai percakapan dengan Kris saat ini.

"Hm..."

"Apa akau berbuat salah padamu?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau aneh hari ini?" Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan suara pelan, takut menyingung Kris. Dan dugaannya ternyata benar saat Kris melirik tajam kearahnya.

"Tidak, maksudku.." Chanyeol menggantungkan katanya-katanya, lalu mengacak rambutnya asal. "Maksudku, kau pendiam sekali hari ini.."

Kris mendengus, "Memangnya sejak kapan aku menjadi orang yang heboh sepertimu?"

Chanyeol mencibir pelan mendengarnya.

"Kau aneh Kris, kau menjadi pendiam sekali dan seperti..." Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghentikan ucapannya, matanya kini bergerak acak mengelilingi Ruang Tv. "Seperti menghindariku.." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan suara pelan, tapi tetap saja masih terdengar oleh Kris.

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku tak menghindari dari mu Chanyeol?" Satu alis Kris terangkat tinggi.

"Benar juga.." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian mengeleng keras. "Tapi ini beda Krriiiss.."

"Beda apanya Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris jengkel, emosinya mulai terpancing.

"Ya beda"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan _beda_ itu"

Chanyeol mengigit pipi dalamnya. Kenapa suasana jadi tengang begini?

"Pokoknya beda ya beda, semenjak kau keluar dari UKS kau jadi beda"

Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Apa kau terlalu lama menghisap antiseptik jadi saraf di otakmu ada yang putus?"

Kris melotot, dan Chanyeol langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Maaf.. hehe"

Kris menyadarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa, lalu memijat pelan keningnya. "Sudahlah, cepat pergi ke kamarmu dan tidur. Kau membuatku pusing"

Chanyeol merengut di tempatnya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku bodoh!"

"Chanyeol, Tidur"

"Aku akan tidur kalau kau sudah menjawab pertanyaan ku!"

"Kau kekanakkan yeol.."

Diam. Chanyeol tak menjawab, membuat Kris menghela nafasnya.

"Kau mau tau jawabannya?"

"Hem!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya"

"Itu semua karena aku baru menyadari kalau kau begitu menyebalkan dari yang pernah aku bayangkan" Chanyeol melotot mendengarnya. " Kau puas? Sekarang pergi tidur!" Lanjut Kris tanpa memperdulikan pelototan yang Chanyeol tunjukan untukknya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kris lagi dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat tinggi.

"Kau juga ternyata lebih menyebalkan dari yang aku bayangkan!" Ucap Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah kesal ke arah kamar Kris yang kini sudah beralih menjadi kamarnya dengan Harry dan Daehan.

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakkannya yang akan membuka pintu ketika suara Kris tiba-tiba kembali terdengar.

"Kau tau, Ciuman kemarin malam itu-" Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya, kenapa Kris membahas hal ini lagi?!

"Itu Ciuman pertamaku" Ucap Kris. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa melotot syok pada pintu di depannya "Itu sungguh ciuman pertamaku, tapi kau malah secara tak langsung mengejekku saat di UKS tadi. Kau menyebalkan sekali"

Dan keheningan langsung mengusai setalah suara debuman pintu oleh Chanyeol terdengar malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengerang tertahan, matanya yang tadi ia paksa untuk terpejam kini kembali menerawang menatap langit-langit berwarna putih di kamar Kris. Chanyeol tak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk malam ini, percakapannya dengan Kris tadi dan di UKS kembali berputar di otaknya. Lalu tiba-tiba cuplikkan kejadian lusa kemarin juga kembali berputar.

Sial!

Chanyeol kini mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, lalu mengutuk Kris di dalam hati.

Sialan! Kris Wu menyebalkan! Kenapa dia memberitahu Chanyeol hal ini? Kenapaaa?

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakkannya, berkedip sebelum kembali menjambak rambutnya dengan lebih kasar. Oh demi bulu mata lentik Lee Soo Man! Chanyeol telah mengambil ciuman pertama seseorang! Dan lebih parahnya itu Kris! Si naga jejadian yang tak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

"Eommaaa~"

 _ **Cklek**_

"Chanyeol?"

Beku.

Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang menjambak rambutnya sendiri langsung diam seperti patung.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku sedang mengingau, jangan anggap aku"

 _Oh betapa idiotnya kau Chanyeol.._

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Pagi ini cerah seperti biasa. Tak ada yang special, hanya mungkin beberapa hal aneh terjadi. Seperti Chanyeol yang entah kenapa bertingkah aneh –Dalam artian, jika ada Kris di dekatnya, Chanyeol akan bertingkah seolah tak melihat Kris, dan sampai bel istrirahat berbunyi saat ini, Chanyeol bahkan tak mau menatap Kris.

Sedangkan Kris sendiri, dia cuek saja. Mungkin memang itu sifatnya, atau Kris memang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan semua tingkah aneh dari Chanyeol dan sebangsanya –Yang dimaksud tentu saja Baro.

Kris itu tipekal orang yang tak mau menyulitkan dirinya sendiri, Masa bodo dengan tingkah aneh yang di tunjukkan Chanyeol padanya. Yang terpenting, Kris masih bisa menghirup udara dan tetap hidup.

"Daddy"

"Hm.."

Dan salah satu hal yang termasuk aneh hari ini adalah Harry. Bocah itu, entah kenapa terus memanggil Kris. Tapi ketika Kris menyahut, Harry hanya diam dan terus menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Daehan, aku ingin berbicara padamu" Suara Baro yang terdengar tak jelas karena makanan yang berada di mulutnya mampu membuat Kris yang duduk di samping Daehan mengernyitkan dahinya -jijik. Dan setelahnya tangan kanannya yang memegang sumpit bergerak memukul sumpit di tangan Baro yang menunjuk kearah Daehan.

"Telan makananmu, Cha Sun Woo" Ucap Kris dengan sedikit penekanan tapi mampu membuat Baro yang duduk di depannya menelan bulat-bulat makanannya.

"Kunyah dulu makananmu sebelum kau telan idiot" Jisoo yang sendari tadi duduk dengan tenang di samping kanan Baro bahkan ikut berkomentar ketika melihat Baro yang kini sibuk mencari minumannya. Sedangkan disisi lain Jisoo, Chanyeol terlihat hanya mengaduk asal makanannya. Masih menghindari Kris, atau Baro atau juga Kwanghee. Entahlah..

"Ah.. Leganya" Desah Baro setelah hampir menghabiskan setengah dari minumannya.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran tentang hal ini.."

Baro kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi sempat terpotong. Matanya kini sepenuhnya terfokus pada Daehan yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Kau.."

"Nde Hyung"

"Tujuanmu apa datang kemari"

"Tentu saja untuk melihat Dadd—"

"Anni"

"Eh?"

"Jika memang hanya itu, kenapa kalian tidak secepatnya pulang ke masa kalian. Kalian sudah melihat bagaimana kami- Ah tidak, Mommy dan Daddymu hidup di masa ini kan. Lalu kenapa kalian belum pulang?" Baro menjeda kaliamatnya, lalu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang pecah yang kini kembali terasa perih akibat pukulan dari Chanyeol kemarin. "Jika benar Kris hyung dan Chanyeol benar orangtuamu, pasti mereka sedang Khawatir sekarang bukan?" Lanjut Baro.

Dan itu adalah kalimat terpanjang dan paling normal yang Baro ucapkan semenjak ia berada di Seokchan. Kwanghee bahkan kini membuka mulutnya dan melanyangkan tatapan tak percaya pada Baro.

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada yang aneh.." Baro menempatkan tangan kirinya di bawah dagu. Siap memasang pose berpikir sebelum matanya tak sengaja menatap kearah kanannya. Dimana Kwanghee, Lizzy, Hyorin, dan Krytal menatap tak percaya kearahnya.

"Apa benar dia Cha Sun Woo?"

"Daebak"

"Akhirnya mulutnya itu dia gunakan dengan semestinya"

"Sepertinya pukulan Chanyeol kemarin sedikit berefek juga.."

Kedip.

Kedip..

Butuh dua kali kedipan mata bagi Baro untuk menyadari situasi.

"Wae! Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu!" Tanya Baro setelah sadar. Lalu ia menunjuk masing-masing wajah yang tadi menatap takjub padanya dengan botol Jus Jisoo.

"Lupakan. Dia memang si idiot Cha Sun Woo" Ucap Lizzy bersamaan dengan suara helaan nafas Spechless yang di keluarkan Hyorin, Krystal juga Kwanghee.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kris kembali mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Lebih memilih kembali menyuapi Harry yang kini duduk disisi kirinya karena di sisi kanannya di tempati Daehan.

"Berhenti menyebutku idiot! Aku ini ketua kelas kalian!" Suara Baro kembali terdengar, dan lagi-lagi membuat Kris mengernyit tak suka.

"Tutup mulut mu Cha—" Dan Ucapan Kris hanya mengambang diudara ketika matanya tak sengaja menatap kearah Chanyeol.

Hahhh... Si idiot itu, sampai kapan dia mau bersikap aneh?

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

Kris ingat kenapa dia dan Chanyeol bisa berada di atap sekolah sekarang. Berdua, tanpa adanya mahluk-mahluk lain di sekitar mereka, termasuk Daehan dan Harry yang kini tengah terlarut dalam permainan ular tangga bersama Dokter Lee di UKS sana.

"Chanyeol, ada yang salah denganku hari ini?"

Kris memang tak perduli dengan apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan. Tapi, melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bersikap pasif, entah kenapa membuat Kris sedikit tak nyaman. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, Kris merasa ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan segala sifat ribut dan hyper seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak ada yang salah denganmu" Jawab Chanyeol tanpa menatap Kris. Membuat Kris berdecak.

"Kau aneh Chanyeol!"

"Aku memang seperti ini"

"Kau sekarang jauh lebih aneh" Ucap Kris dengan kernyitan di dahinya, Kris merasakan dejavu sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bahkan tak mau menatapku sekarang"

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"See? Aku benarkan?"

"Ya kau benar!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Apa karena ucapanku kemarin malam?"

"..." Chanyeol tak menjawab. Malah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas.

"Jangan bilang karena hal itu?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tak menjawab.

"Jadi karena itu?" Kris menghela nafasnya lelah. Sebelum melanjutkan. "Lupakan apa yang ku katakan, anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padamu kemarin" Ucap Kris lagi. Tapi Chanyeol kini memilih menulikan telinganya.

"Chanyeol.."

"..."

"Chan—"

"Woah, ada apa ini? Kalian bertengkar?"

Kris dan Chanyeol refleks menolehkan kepala mereka kearah sumber suara.

"Apa aku menganggu?" Tanya Shindong masih dengan gaya santainya, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Dasar tak tahu diri" Gerutu Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

"Maaf bila aku menganggu. Tapi sekedar informasi saja, telingaku ini sangat sensitif" Ucap Shindong lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Kris. Setelah terlebih dahulu memberikan senyuman miringnya pada Chanyeol yang kini mematung syok.

"Ah, Hari yang cerah" Shindong merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas, lalu menghirup udara dengan ribut.

 **.**

 **Secrets of the future**

 **.**

"Kalian lanjutkan saja permainannya, aku kembali sedikit lama dari biasanya"

Daehan dan Harry mengangguk kompak, mata mereka kini terus mengikuti setiap gerakkan Dokter cantik berusia 26 itu.

"Aku pergi.." Dokter Lee melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu keluar UKS, meninggalkan Daehan dan Harry yang masih terduduk dia atas salah satu kasur yang ada di sana.

"Harry-ya.."

Daehan menahan tangan Harry yang tengah merapihkan pion-pion kuda di garis start. Membuat Harry balik mendongkak, menatap Daehan.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Daehan dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Hyung.."

"Hem?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang..."

"Harry-ya.."

"Aku mau disini"

"Haraboji disana pasti sudah menyadari jika ada yang aneh Harry-ya.."

"Hyung.."

"Waktu kita tidak banyak, kau masih ingat dengan janji kita kan?"

Harry mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, ini semua memang salah hyung"

"Anni ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.."

Daehan mengelus kepala Harry sebelum membawa Harry kedalam pelukkannya. "Sebentar lagi, dan semuanya akan berakhir"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: TBC ::**

Saya tau ini memang telat banget, maafkan saya. *bungkuk-bungkuk, saya lagi terkena syndrom imajinasi otak. Iyoo saya cuman bisa ngayal tapi gak bisa buat di jadiin bentuk fiksi, kata-katanya yang udah di susun dalam otak kabur Hiks!

Sudahlah...

Tapi **aku gak pernah bosen buat ucapin makasi buat temen-temen sekalian yang udah neyempetin ningalin jejak.** Aku gak tau kalian masih inget nih FF TT 3TT **Terima kasih!** Buat yang **Follow & Fav**-nya TERIMA KASIH JUGA!

 **| Kim Sohyun | Baby Crong | Ericomizaki13 | Fienyeol | 1004baekie | Blackjacjcrong | xxLULUxx | KimSora94 | Taniadwi743 | KaiNieris | Exochanxi | Permenkaret | Adeviaprksoora | Damchuu93 | Venwuxo | Hanhyewon357 | Lily Wu | Hyena Lee | MaknaeOchi | Parkcheonsafujoshi | Rens | Sumiya Wu | KayLiKim3 | Kim Yuta | Kumiko Ve | MyNameX | Enchris 727 | Winda Ii 5 | Key Darrel | Guest 1 | Guest 2 | Titania | Oh Chaca | Parkmihi03 | Ai523 | Alv | Rlike18 | Yoon Iseul | Rilah safitri | Kookies | PrinceRathena | OliviaSSG11 | Yui Yure | Yeolliee | Kthk2 |**

 **Love you guys~**

 ***Kecup satu-satu***

Maaf kalau typo sama yang gak ketulis..

 **:: :: ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Omake ::**

"Ada apa lagi dengan mereka?"

"Hem?"

"Chanyeol dan Kris.."

Lizzy dengan malas memutar tubuhnya kearah belakang untuk melihat Chanyeol dan Kris yang tadi di tunjuk Hyorin.

"Mereka bertingkah aneh"

"Mereka memang selalu seperti itu" Ucap Lizzy acuh lalu menggigit ujung pensilnya.

"Tapi eonni ini terlihat berbeda" Krystal yang sendari tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Kalian yang aneh, sejak kapan kalian begitu perhatian pada mereka?" Tanya Lizzy dengan dengusan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah eonni, bagaimana kalau mereka bersikap seperti itu karena permainna lusa kemarin"

"Bukan kah memang sudah jelas? Kwanghee dan Baro adalah bukti nyatanya"

Lizzy memutar bola matanya lalu tangannya bergerak untuk membuka buku di depannya.

"Kris sudah pernah berciuman bukan?" Tanya Hyorin tiba-tiba yang membuat Krystal dan Lizzy langsung menatap kearahnya.

"Tentu saja sudah. Hey, Kris terkenal dengan image _Bad boy_ di sini" Ucap Lizzy sambil melirikkan matanya pada Kris di belakang sana.

"Eonni, Kris oppa itu seorang _Wu_. Itu hanya image yang ia bangun di sekolah ini"

Wajah Lizzy perlahan memucat.

"Jangan bilang..." Ucap Lizzy mengantung, dan Hyorin juga Krystal seakan mengerti, mereka lalu menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan kompak.

"Sungguh tragis.." Lizzy menutup mulutnya. "Ciuman pertamanya di lakukan dengan orang seperti Chanyeol" Lizzy lalu mengelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Nde, itu juga yang aku pikirkan eonni. Ciuman pertama itu sungguh berarti, dan susah di lupakan. Kasihan Kris oppa.." Krystal juga memasang wajah prihatinnya, membuat Hyori yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Oy Lizz.."

"Hem?"

"Apa benar Chanyeol sudah pernah berciuman?"

Lizzy memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan dari Hyorin itu.

"Bisa di bilang iya, bisa juga tidak" Jawab Lizzy yang membuat Krystal dan Hyorin menatap kearah Lizzy dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu eonni.."

"Nde, apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti"

"Jadi begini," Lizzy menutup buku yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, "Dulu sekali, saat aku, Chanyeol dan Jisoo oppa masih kecil, kami bermain salju—"

"Langsung ke intinya saja"

"Ish!"

"Cepat lanjutkan!"

Lizzy mendelik sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya. "Jadi intinya, saat itu jalanan sangat licin, aku tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar dan tak sengaja mendorong Jisoo oppa yang tengah membatu Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang jatuh. Dan Bam! Mereka jatuh dengan bibir menempel"

"Itu bukan Ciuman!"

Lizzy memutar bola matanya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Ya memang seharusnya itu di bilang kecelakaan, karena kalain tau. Bibir Chanyeol dan Jisoo Oppa sobek dan bahkan harus menjalani perawatan"

"Benarkah?"

"Hem.."

"Lalu kenapa Chanyeol oppa begitu bangga dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah pernah berciuman?" Tanya Krystal binggung. Membuat Lizzy lagi-lagi mendengus lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol di belakang sana.

"Si bodoh itu, dia hanya ingin terlihat keren" Ucap Lizzy dan berhasil membuat Hyorin dan Krystal menampilkan wajah Spechlessnya.

 **:: End Of OMAKE ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku seneng banget kalau misalnya ada yang suka sama pairing absurd ngayal bebas yang ada di ff ini. Makasih yang suka sama JiBaro *terharu.

Dan sekali lagi maaf tentang mandetnya ff ini.

Sedikit jawab **REVIEW** an kalian..

Aku memang dari dulu gaya penulisannya kaya gini, lambat banget masuk ke inti cerita. Aku gak kaya author hebat yang buat plot dulu sebelum bikin ff, ini ff bisa di bilang dadakan, setiap nulis chap baru pasti ada ide baru. Tapi inti cerita sama akhir tentu aku sudah dapet, tapi buat nyambung ke inti sama akhir itu ternyata gak gampang. Maaf kalau kesannya ini bakal lama banget. Aku cuman gak mau mempercepat alur dan akhirnya keliatan maksa banget. Maaf ya *bow

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian semua :*

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mind to review again?**


	8. INTROMEZO

Emm... Hallo~

apa kabar kalian semua? masih ingat dengan FF ini yang sudah telantar 1 tahun lebih?

Maaf teman2, bukannya apa.. tapi kemarin-kemarin aku WB dan keenakkan gak nulis2 lagi. cerita2 yang aku tulis cuman bisa setegahnya dan langsung blank begitu saja. maaf sekali. Reallife itu menyita waktu dan sumpah hidup itu gak semenyenangkan di ff... huhuhuhu. aku berniat untuk kembali.. dan terima kasih sekali buat kalian yang udah coment.. chap kemarin hampir 100 lohh... waaawww. makasihhhh~~ maaf aku yang tak pertanggung jawab ini.

aku mungkin butuh waktu buat nulis lagi.. dan sialnya laptopku sedang ngambek karena jarang di sentuh. ini aja aku cuman pake hp. jadi mohon doakan saja supaya ilhamnya kembali datang dan aku ada ide. hehehe

untuk kalian juga yang udah lupa sama ff ini di sarankan untuk baca ulang lagi aja hehe.. aku juga mau baca ulang lagi soalnya sama lupa *ditimpuk.

oh iya... menurut kalian ff ini harus kaya gimana? saran dong...

with love

jjangmyeon


End file.
